Wanna dance?
by SaintFan
Summary: Okay sucky title but come on!Anyway, me and my twin brother and little sister dance for a living.When we fall asleep and wake up in the Avatar World, what would happen?ZxOC, KxOc, AxOc, SokkaxZula COMPLETE!
1. Where are we?

Okay, I know I'm making too many fics but I hope y'all can forgive me.

Zuko:It's either that or she'll start crying until her eyeballs pop out of her head.

Me:I don't cry DUMBASS!

Zuko:well excuse me!

Me:For that, you have to do the disclaimer!

Zuko:FINE!(Clears throat)SaintFan doesn't oun anything except her plot, and characters.

Me:Good boy.

Zuko:(Grumbles)At least I don't like the New Orlean Saints.

Me:OKAY THAT'S IT!YOU FIRST LIE, THEN YOU INSULT MY TEAM!YOU SIR ARE GOING DOWN!(I start to kick Zukos ass as he tries to fight back)Oh, but you people can read this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara,

Hi.I'm Kiara ad I live in the real world.I dance for a living with my twin brother and little sister.Me and my brother are fifteen and my little sister is eleven.My brother is Kevan and my sister is Karmella, but since she's so spunky we call her Karma.We live in a city by the sea.We three dance when no one is at the beach and bring our boombox.

One day, we left our house at around ten in the morning and went to the beach.I was wearing a long sleeved red shirt and blue jeans that had the legs rolled up so my ankles were showing.Kevan was wearing cacky pants, a white shirt with long sleeves, and a baseball cap.Karmella was wearing shorts and a light blue shirt that had her long sleeves rolled up past her elbows.This was what we normally wear when we go out to dance.

Once we were there we picked a spot.Karma set down the Boombox and we started to strech."Do you think we should make a new dance today or practice our original one?"Karma asked."Well, it all depends on what Mr. I'm-the-oldest-and-I-am-in-charge says."I said glancing at Kevan.He shot me a glare."That was so funny I forgot to laugh.And if I remember what I've heard from my resources, you're the oldest Kiara."He pointed at me."Well, you always say you're the oldest."I pushed his hand away.He smiled at me."Well I'm sorry I like to brag.After all, you _are _only two minutes older."He lifted two fingers in my face.I pushed his hand away."Do you know how long that is in girl years?"I asked him.Karmella giggled."Yeah, Kevan.It's like a decade or something."She said, still giggling."Alright people.Enough messin' around and let's begin.Karma, music."I pointed to the boombox.She pushed play and the song 'Get up on your feet now' from Kim Possible A Sitch in Time started.

Once the song ended, Karma pushed pause and we sat down on the beach. We were out of breath.After a while we caught our breath and started to talk to each other."You know what guys,"I sighed looking out at the vast sea,"it doesn't get much better than this."They sighed and said,"yeah.".

Then a strange ringing was heard.It sounded like Stewie from 'Family Guy'. "Ringgggg What the duece? Rinnnggg Who the hell is this? Rinnnnggg You pudgy faced apple john!You sicken me!"It was my cellphone.I took it out of my pocket.I answered it and said,"Speak to me."It was our mom calling me to see how we were doing.She was at work and our dad moved to Maine three years ago.And truth be told, I was afraid of my dad.I even think Kevan and Karmella are afraid of him.We don't know why we are, we just are though. Anyway, my mom just asked how we were doing and I answered "we're fine mom.Don't worry about us."But since she was our mother, she had to worry about us.She said goodbye and I hung up."Mom says hi."I told my siblings."Okay."They said.

The sun started to slowly set.We closed our eyes and layed down."Guys remember, we have to be home before dark or mom will kill us."I told them. "Okay."I heard a groggy reply from Kevan."Kev, Karma, we have to get up."I yawned.I fell back and fell into a deep sleep.

Once we awoke, we were still on a beach.I yawned and sat up.It was morning. "Guys wake up.Mom's going to kill us so we better get going."I rubbed my eyes as I heard two other yawns."I can't beleive after all that fuss, you still fell asleep Kiara."Karma said standing up.I stood up with Kevan. I picked up the stereo and started to walk in the direction of our home. "Come on guys.If we get home now, maybe mom won't skin us alive."I said as we began to walk towards our home.But as we were walking, I noticed something.

"Hey guys, do you remember this forest when we came here?"I asked them. "No."They both said.We turned and saw a huge forest.It had huge trees and bushes."Is it just me, or are we more far away then we imagine?"Karma asked."It's not just you Karma."Kev responded.

Then we heard voices. "AANG! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"One shouted. "GET HIM!"Another shouted.Then two kids dressed in blue and one dressed in orange ran past us.Then a boy in red that had a scar on his eye ran after them.We watched them."uh, please tell me that you guys saw that too."I said."I saw it but I don't beleive it."Kev said staring after them."Yeah, but there is one question that's on my mind, where are we?"Karma asked."I don't know.But maybe we should just stay here and wait until someone has an epiphany or in other words, we're stuck in this hell hole until someone gets an idea on how the hell we can ge out of here."I said.Kev slapped me upside the head."Don't cuss in front of Karmella."He scolded."What?We've all heard mom say worse."I said rubbing the back of my head.He didn't respond.He knew I was right.

We went back to the waters edge and sat down."How are we going to get home now?Mom's possibly worried to death about us and once she finds out we're okay, she's going to scalp us."I said hopelessly."Well, it's better then dad scalping us."Kevan said.I chuckled and nodded."Well, you guys want to dance?"Karma asked.We both nodded and stood up.She pushed play and the music played.It was the song 'He Had it Comin' from the Cicago sound track.

_He had it comin'(ooo ooo)  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'da been there  
__if you'da seen it  
I'd betcha you would have done the same_

_I mean imagine why was he hittin this woman  
why was she takin that  
now picture her fightin back  
think of the asskickin  
think of his ass flipping down the stairs and me at the top smilin  
he should have stop brawlin  
now could you picture me fightin him off  
see why picturing me at the side of the loft  
High-heels leave holes you thought I was gunnin  
now the cops comin I ain't runnin_

_He had it comin  
__Girl you should've seen it  
Shoulda bobbed and weaved before the cops came  
got a couple a clean hits  
And were the hegas couldn't take the agus  
but I couldn't explain that to the state troups  
but you know girl(Yeah you go girl)  
Plus I look real cute in orane jump suits  
this the story I'm telling and I ain't changin nothin  
I just needed you to know your honor_

The song continued and we continued dancing.Once the song ended we collapsed onto the sand."We are never going to do that song again."I said panting."Wimp."Kevan told me.

Then, we heard clapping behind us.


	2. Meeting a few friends and enemys

YAY!PEOPLE REVIEWED!HURRAH!

ChaseYoungluvr:(I bow)Thank you, but thank my imagination and my brain, I had nothing to do with this.I don't think you know who's clapping but you'll see.Oh and I can't stand saying no to the puppy dog pout!Except if you're asking me for money.

Amberhawk:Okay okay, calm down.I like being worshipped, but calm down a bit.I know that pairing is rare, that's why I wrote it!

THANKS TO MY FIRST TWO REVIEWERS!(Claps)YEAHYA!

(clears throught)Now, ladies and germs, (I think boys are ginda germy, no offence to any boys reading this) Here's the next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara,

W turned around and saw the boy that was chasing the three kids."You guys are pretty good."He told us.He had an evil grin on his face.I didn't like that look. "You aren't the only one who thinks so."I told him."Well, was I the only one to tell you?"He asked.I kept quiet._Damn!I hate it when someone proves a good point!_I thought angrily."That's what I thought."He said.Then he asked us if we wanted to go with him."No thanks.We don't accpet offers from strangers.Even if we _did_ know you we would refuse right guys?"Kevan asked. "Right."Karma and I replied, crossing our arms. "Well,-wait, how old are you guys?"he asked us."That depends on how old you are."I said, stepping in front of my brother and sister."Why do you care?"That stupid grin never left his stupid face. "Why do _you _care?"I asked him pointing a finger at him."Kiara, calm down."Kev told me."Be quiet Kevan.Big sister is doing something."I told him."So, Kiara is your name."He said, taking a step closer to me.I took a step back."I'm Prince Zuko."He extended a hand.I pushed it to the side and he frowned.

"Guys, go.I'll take care if him."I told Kev and Karma gesturing with my head to leave."But Kiara-"I cut Karma off."GO KARMELLA!"I shouted.She sighed and I turned around.I noticed Zuko was looking down at my knees.I rose an eyebrow and looked down."Karma, I told you to go."I told her. "No.If you make a stand so do I."She went into the fighting stance.Zuko started to laugh. Karma stood up and looked up at me.I looked down at her.She had tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.She ran off in the direction opposite Kevan.I looked back at Prince Zuko who was now leaning on a tree still laughing. I scowled at him and started to head for him.He looked at me and stopped laughing.I was so angry my face was red. "uh."he started to blather. I stopped him by grabbing his shoulders."**HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY LITTLE SISTER CRY LIKE THAT!**"I shouted taking him off the tree and I started to shove him."**HOW DARE YOU MAKE HER FEEL SMALL!HOW DARE YOU MAKE HER FEEL WEAK!**"I punched him in the jaw and he fell backwards.I had already beat the crap out of him so he was now brusied and bleeding.I smiled satisfied and ran off to find my sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karma,

I was running away from the suppose-ed Prince Zuko and kept on running until my legs were tired and I had to lean on a tree to catch my breath.I still cried but it was quieter and I was walking.Then I heard voices."aang, we have to leave."Said a girls voice."I know i know but I have this weird feeling that we should stay."A voice of a young boy said."Aang, you have weird feelings.Prince Zuko is on this island!"A older voice was heard.I stepped through the bush and saw the three kids I saw earlier.They looked at me. "uh, hi?"I said nervously."Hello little girl.Are you lost?"The girl came up to me."No, I just- nevermind.I'm Karmella.But my older sister and brother call me Karma."I extended a hand and she shook it."Nice to meet you Karma. I'm Katara.That's Aang, and my brother Sokka."She pointed to the boys as she said their names.Aang came up to me."Do you need help finding someone?"He asked me.

Then I heard a familiar voice."KARMA!KARMA!GIRL WHERE ARE YOU!"It shouted.I smiled and turned around as Kiara walked out of a bush."Hey Kiara."I greeted her."Karma!"She shouted. She ran over to me and hugged me."Sheesh, I was gone for barely ten minutes, and you worry about me."I joked.She pulled away from me and smiled.She looked up at Katara and Aang."Thank you for finding my little sister for me.I owe you much."She bowed. "Nah, she was no trouble at all.She just showed up about three minutes before you did.So we really didn't do anything."Katara insisted. Kiara sighed. "Well, I still thank you.You have no idea what an eleven year-old girl can do on an island un-supervised."She rubbed my head.I couldv'e sworn I saw Aang perk up a bit, but I ignored it.

Then I heard a different male voice."KIARA!KARMA!WHERE ARE YOU TWO!I'M COMPLETELY LOST AND-"Kevan just popped out from behind a tree."There you guys are!I was thinking the worst when you guys didn't come running after me after ten minutes."He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm.Katara, Aang, and Sokka looked at him.I could tell Sokka wasn't welcoming us with open arms.Well, not my brother and sister at least.

We all sat down and started to casually chat."So you're eleven years-old Karma?"Aang asked me. "That's what my brother and sister tell me.And they've never lied to me yet."They both started to cough nervously, looking around."Right?"I asked them."Oh Yeah, sure, sure."They both said.They both were lying.I could tell in their voices."Sure you don't."I said with dibeleif filling my voice.

Then dread and angry filled me as I heard another voice."I KNOW YOU'RE HERE KIARA!YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!"It was Prince Zuko, obviously coming for revenge against Kiara. "Damn. He's found me."Kiara said.She moved her head so it was out of Kevans blow."Ha!You missed."She said.He stepped on her foot."OW!"She shouted holding her foot."I didn't miss that time now did I?"He asked.She huffed and turned away from him, rubbing her sore foot.

Then out of the bushes, Prince Zuko came into the clearing and that stupid grin formed on his stupid face again.

"Now I can get my revenge, and the Avatar."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:BUM BUM BUM!

Karma:Okay, calm down now.

Kevan:Yeah before we have to take you to the ER for a seisure!

Me:(I start to shake)HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Karma:Oh crap.

Kevan:(slaps her upside the head)You're too young to cuss!

Karma:(Growls and leaves)


	3. taken away

I beleive you people haven't been reviewing.That.isn't.good.

Zuko:Just shut up and get on with the story.

Me:Ouch.That hurt Zuko.NOW DO THE DAMNED DISCLAIMER!

Zuko:no need to shout.(Clears throught)Saintfan doesn't oun anything except her plot and characters.

Me:But if I could have my way no matter what it was, I would have them ALL under mind-control.(Laughs evily)

Zuko:I'm sorry you caught her at this time.She's high on sugar, . . . more like 'Smarties.'

Me:SHUTUP!(Points to people reading)YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang,

I heard Kiara growl as she stood up.Apparently her foot was forgotten."You are not getting anything."She hissed.Zuko's eyes narrowed.He pulled his fist back and aimed a fireball at her.I was going to jump out and blow out the fire, but Kevan leaped and was hit before Kiara was hit.He fell to the ground with a thud.The thing on his head was turned to ash and the front of his shirt was burned off so his undershirt was showing(For all of you who are waiting to see some KxOC action, not yet!no skin until later).Kiaras eyes widened as she stared at him.Her eyes of shock turned into a look of pure rage towards Zuko."**OKAY!THAT IS ALL!YOU MAKE-FUN OF MY SISTER AND BURN MY BROTHER!**"She reached into her pocket and took out from what I beleive is a pocket knife."you're going down"She opened her pocket knife and Zuko started to walk away. Or, back away, rather."uh, Kiara?"I asked. Karma shook her head."Don't bother Aang.She's having an episode."She said. She walked calmly over to Kiara and took the knife out of her hand. "Don't you'll regret it later."She said."How?"Kiara asked through gritted teeth."You'll regret when you die and go to hell for an eternity."Karma replied closing the knife and placing in her pocket._She is wise for her age_I thought. Kiara sighed."You're right Karma.But I have a few more things to do."Karma nodded.Kiara cracked her knuckles and walked over to Zuko.He looked at her.She quickly pulled back a fist and punched him in the jaw.Then she continued which possibly hurt twenty fold because he already had wounds from a different fight with her. Once he was staggering to leave Kiara looked back at Kevan.Katara was healing him.She took a knee next to him(in other words, I knelt down on one knee).She sighed."Thank. . . you . . . .Katara."Kevan wheezed.Kiara sighed with releif."Kev, don't scare me like that ever again."She told him hugging him.I smiled. Karma went over to them and hugged her brother. "Yeah big bro.I can't control Kiara by myself." She smiled.Kevan smiled and rubbed her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara,

I smiled and stood up.Kevan tried to stand up but apparently, he still hurt. Katara gently pushed him down."You're still weak.Don't push yourself to hard."She told him.He smiled up at her.She smiled back at him.

After a few hours I started to feel pissed again.Zuko was still on this island and I wanted to kick his ass again."I'll be right back."I muttered as I stood up and walked away from the sight.Kevan and Karma followed me.They told them that it was apart of my 'healing' process.I grunted at that and went to the beach where we were found at.Kev and Karma both plopped onto the sand."Okay, guys. We need to try to get home."I told them."So you can get back home to Mathew."Karma said in a silly lovie-dovie voice."Not, because, of, Mathew.I hate him, loathe him and most importantly, I HATE HIM!"I shouted at the top of my lungs."Denial.First sign of love."Kevan said putting his hands on his heart.I was so close to knocking him out but I didn't."I don't deny things like love."I said in a low voice.I stomped over to a tree."I'm going to hang."I grumbled.I climbed it and sat on abranch.I fell backwards so I was hanging upside down on a branch.I took the ponytail out of my hair and tucked in my shirt.My hair was now hanging down and my shirt crossed with my jeans.

I was taking deep breaths.It was my version of meditating.I put my fists together. I continued to meditate when I heard a twig crack.I opened my eyes and looked up(My version of down right now is up).I sighed.It was Zuko. He spotted Kevan and Karma.He obviously didn't know I was here. I smirked at the thought of what I could do to him right now.I sat up and lowered myself to a branch that was closer to him.I hung so my head was behind his.I tapped his shoulder.He grabbed the hand that I poked him with and pulled me out of the tree."Ow!"I groaned and I stood up."What were you doing in that tree?"He asked me."Meditating.Got a problem with that?"I asked him with atitude.He rose an eyebrow at me."You meditate?"He questioned. "I have rage issues, so, I found a way to calm down without hurting somebody."I shrugged."Except, I have to hang upside-down."I chuckled. Ever since I was little I loved hanging upside-down.

Kevan and Karma heard something and walked over to us.Kevan's eyes narrowed at Zuko."What do _you _want?"He asked.He said 'you' like a horrible curse. "Well, I was just walking back to my ship when I spotted your conversation. I figured that if I wait a while, I could capture Kiara so the Avatar would come after her."Then my cell-phone went off."Oh shit."I groaned. I wiggled my hand out of Zuko's grasp and took my cellphone out and rejected the call."Sorry about that."I apologized and put my cell-phone away. Zuko was looking at me as if I had grown a second head."What?"I asked him annoyed from the stare.He shook his head and shifted so I was in front of him."Okay, what the hell are you doing?"I asked him.This time Kevan didn't do anything, but he covered Karma's ears."I'm taking you with me."He said. I felt something tie my wrists together. A thick rope. I sighed.Kevan uncovered Karmas ears because she was asking him what was going on.She stared at me and ran over to me and hugged me."Karma, keep an eye on Kevan for me okay?"I told her and she nodded into my shirt.I felt her slip something into my pocket.It was my pocket knife.I smiled at her.She let me go. Zuko made me stand up atraight and he marched me over to his little ship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karma,

I watched as Zuko took my sister.I wouldv'e done something but I was frozen in place.I guess Kevan was the same way, otherwise I bet he wouldv'e beat the shit out of Zuko.I can't beleive I know that word but still, I know it.Once they were out of sight, Kevan and I ran in the direction we last saw Aang, Katara and Sokka.

Soon after, I bumped into something and fell backwards."Ow.Sorry."I said standing up and dusting myself off."Oh no.It's-"It turned around I saw that it was Aang."Hey Karma.What are you still doing here?"He asked me.Then Kevan came running up."Kiara has been captured by Zuko."He said panting. "WHAT?"They shouted."Apparently, he holds a grudge against her."I said. Aang motioned for us to follow him."Come on.We have to follow them."We ran behind him along with Katara and Sokka.

Soon, after a lot of running and twigs geting stuck in my hair, we ended up on the other side of the island and saw a small black dot sailing away. "NO!"I shouted.I was going to swim after it but Kevan grabbed me and lifted my feet off the ground."Karma, no.Clam down and relax."He kept on repeating it but did I listen?No.I just squirmed and tried to get out of his grasp.Eventually, I got tired and stopped.I was panting as he let me down.He sighed as he stared at me.

"You are more like Kiara then Kiara."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:HAHAHA

Zuko:Oh god.Give me strength.

Me:Oh and no offence to anyone named Mathew who's reading this.I just had a name pop into my head so there it is.

Zuko:Yeah, the only person who she puposely hurts is me.

Me:DAMN STRAIGHT!HAHAHA!

Zuko:(Hits me with a fire-extinguisher and I black-out)Whew!Anyway, review and no flames.

Me:(Grumbles from being blackd-out)I beg for no flames.


	4. The story of my father

HIII!

Zuko:Oh Agni give me strength not to strangle her.

Me:Oh come on!You know your lifes better when yah love me!

Zuko:It is not!I FIND YOU SO ANNOYING THAT IF I HAD HAIR I WOULD RIP IT OUT!

Me:Dude, take a chill pill okay?Chillax and go with the flow.

Zuko:(Grumbles)Saintfan only ouns her plot and characters.

Me:Good boy.Now, I hope you like this chapter(Points to people reading).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karma,

"I am not like Kiara."I protested.Kevan sighed."Fine.Deny it if you want but that doesn't change the fact that you are like Kiara."He said.I huffed."Fine. Whatever."I grumbled."Now, we have to think of a way to save her."Kevan put a hand on his chin to think.We all sat down and tried to think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ON THE SHIP...

Kiara,

I was forced aboard the ship and was thrown in a cell.I sat on the wooden bench and tried to think of an escape plan.So far I thought of tricking the guard that was watching me into giving me the keys, that's when Zuko appeared."If you're thinking of escaping, don't even bother.You can't."He said with a smirk.I growled."I can do anything I set my mind to."I told him.He frowned."Well, then let's see if you can then."He locked the door and walked away. "AND DON'T FROWN!IT'S BAD FOR YOUR WRINKLES!"I shouted after him. I could tell he grunted but didn't shout anything back to me.

Once he was gone, I took out my pocket knife and tried to pick the lock when the door opened.I screamed and back away."MAD DOOR!IT'S ALIVE!"I shouted.I heard a chuckle.An old man opened the door.He looked like he was in his mid sixties or something I don't know."I didn't mean to startle you young one.My name is Iroh, but you can call me uncle."He said."Nice to meeet you uncle, I'm Kiara."I extended my hand and he shook it.In my othr hand I put my pocket knife away in my, well, pocket.hehe.Anyway, I smiled at uncle."Miss Kiara, would you like to join me outside for a game of Pai-sho?"He asked me.I nodded."I would love to.But, one thing wrong, what's Pai-sho?"I asked him.He explained that Pai-sho is a board game that uses tiles."Oh, well then, sure I would love to."He smiled and led me out of the room."uncle, I made a bet with Zuko to see if I could get out, so mind if I leave the door open to make it seem like I escaped?"I asked him.He nodded. I left the door ajar and followed uncle.

Once we got on deck, he sat down at a table with tiles.I was going to follow him when someone pulled my arms behind my back.I flipped him over me and he landed with a thud."Oh I'm so sorry I thought you were someone el-" It was Prince Zuko"Oh it's just you, well that's okay then."I sat down in front of uncle."How did you do that?"Zuko asked me while struggling to stand. "Lots of practice.I took karate for three years."I told him as Iroh made a move. "You took karate for three years?"I nodded."I don't beleive it." I turned to face Zuko.I glared at him and turned back to the board.I made a move.

The game went on and Zuko went back to his room."Is he like that on a daily basis?"I asked uncle.He sighed and nodded."I won't ask."I made a move.

After about an hour and several moves, it was a tie.Can you beleive that shit? A FREAKIN' TIE!Oh well, not all games are won.Iroh and I shook hands and I stood up and went to the starbord(I spelled that wrong I bet!) and looked over the side of the ship.The water was being sliced by the ship.

"What are you looking at?"I turned around and saw Zuko behind me. "Looking at the water.Why?Is there a problem?"I asked him, turning back to the water. "No, just wondering."He said.

Then, my cellphone went off.I groaned."Stupid cellphone."I mumbled.The number was restricted.I answered it anyway."Listen man, I don't know you, you don't know me-"But the voice cut me off."DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!"It was a mans voice.I froze."D-d-d-d-d-a-a-a-d-d-d-y,"I stuttered out of fear."h-h-h-i.H-how-w-w a-a-a-a-ar-r-r-re-e-e y-y-y-o-wait.How did you get my number?" I asked him."A friend of yours named Mathew gave it to me."He responded.I froze again."Dad can I call ya back?"I asked him."Okay."I hung up on him and punched in Mathews number."Hi, may I speak to Mathew please? Thank you."I waited a minute as he was coming to the phone. "Mathew?Hi this is Kiara, I have something to ask you."I said."What is it worst nightmare?"He asked.He has been my worst enemy ever since the first grade."Well, the first is, WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE MY DAD MY FREAKIN' PHONE NUMBER!"I shouted at him.I heard him wince."I thought you liked your dad, so I gave him your number."He was afraid.It was in his voice."WELL, IF I'M SHOUTING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS,OBVIOUSLY I HAVE ISSUES WITH MY DAD!WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT!"I asked him. He was now quievering. "Because I hate you."He said sternly.I sighed."Fine, you want to be evil, FINE THEN!SEE IF I GIVE A SHIT!"I shouted.I closed the phone(I have a flip phone) and threw it out to sea.I was breathing heavily."OH I'LL KILL HIM!WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!I'LL WRING HIS NECK UNTIL BLOOD GUSHES OUT OF HIS EYES AND EARS!YOU WAIT AND SEE MATHEW!JUST WAIT AND SEE!"I shouted. "Just you wait Mathew.You will see what hell is like.Bastard."I grumbled

.I kept on grumbling until I felt a hand on my shoulder.I looked up and saw Zuko looking at me."Do I want to know what just happened?"He asked me. "Not unless you want to hear the story of my painful memories of my father."I said."How bad are they?"I heard Iroh ask."On a scale of One-to-Ten for fear, my and my siblings are about, oh, 9.5."I heard them gasp."Yeah, we fear and hate our father.When Kevan and I were twelve, he took us to get tattoos."I lifted my arm sleeve and it showed a long flame going up my arm.It was engraved into my skin, like a scar."The pain was worst than I had ever imagined.Have you ever felt the feeling of over one-hundred needles being pointed into your skin?"I asked them.They shook their heads."Then, you don't want to know.Needles still creep me out."I shivered."Kevan got a tattoo of a dragon on his other arm.He likes dragons and I'm a pyromaniac so he said we could get what we wanted as long as we didn't tell our mom. But then one day she saw that we were sweating so much she forced us to wear short-sleeved shirts.Well, as you can imagine, she was pissed and went straight to my father.Then, he sort of, er, "I couldn't say it.I think they got the message."So that's why our mother always works now and my dad lives in Maine.I don't even thinks he loves us anymore."I sighed."When he used to live with us, I always looked up to my father, but now, I just want him out of my life."I left the deck and went to my cell.But, I acctually hid behind the door in the core of the ship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I watched her she left.I sighed."Poor kid."I whispered."I HEARD THAT!"I heard her shout."She has good hearing."Uncle said."Either that or she's just waiting behind the door."I said.The door swung open.There she stood."How'd you guess that?"She asked me."I have my ways."I said.She rolled her eyes.She sighed. Iroh chuckled. She chuckled a bit herself. "That's what my brother always says whenever I try to sneak into his room."She said."Why do you sneak into his room?"I asked her."Just to piss him off."She giggled a bit. "It's just funny to see the look on his face when he's mad."I rose an eyebrow at her."He looks like he's going to explode.It's hilarious."She laughed as she left. "She's a psycopath isn't she?"I asked uncle.He gave me a disapproving look. "Prince Zuko."He said my name disapprovingly.He shook his head and left.I sighed and turned back to sea.

"She's kinda like me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Okay peoples-

Zuko:'Peoples'?What the hell is peoples?(Starts to laugh)

Me:(Groans)He's high.I gave him a 'Smarty'.I feel so guilty and ashamed.

Zuko:Oh don't be.I just have a little tiny itty-bitty sugar rush.

Me:Yup.He's high.I'll take care of him and remember to review and I BEG FOR NO FLAMES!

Zuko:YEAH!

Me:SHUTUP!(Whacks him with a mallet)Oh, I guess I shouldn't have done that.(He starts to bleed)Well, I need to fix him.

CYA!

Oh and no offence to any Mathews here!Honest!


	5. Birthday suprise

Hey people.Zuko's in the hospital because of his skull fracture.If anyone would like to send him a card, reveiw and I'll tell him what you said.

Aang:So I guess I'm the understudy until Zuko gets back?

Me:Yeah.Once I'm done with this chapter I'm going to visit him.

Aang:Alright, SaintFan doesn't oun the show or it's characters, just her plot and her characters.

Me:Thanks Aang.Alright, here's the chapter.Oh, and my sincerest apologies for this being so late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara,

_Another boring day on this ship._I thought.It was my third day here.I was upgraded to a cell with steel bunks.Two on each wall.It was cold and dark.I only had the light from the window.

Then some soldier walked in."These two will be joining you."He said as he pushed two girls in the room with me.I stared at them as they stood up. "How rude."One said as she dusted herself off."Yeah, I mean, it's called common curtesy."Said the other."Katara?Karma?"I questioned.They looked at me."Kiara?"I rushed over and hugged them."How did you guys get here?" I asked them breaking away from the hug."We thought we could ambush the place and get you out of here, but, we were wrong."Katara explained with a sigh.I noticed Karma still had the stereo clutched in her hand.I took it and hid it under a bottom bunk.

After a minute the same soldier came in and pushed in a boy."And him."He grunted and left. "Amateur, can't even push someone in a cell right."It was Kevan. "Hey bro."I said as I hugged him. "Missed you sis."He said as he rubbed my head."AAH!FRIZZ!"I took my hands and neatened my hair, somewhat.

After a while, the moonlight shone through the window."Well, I guess that means it's time to hit the hey."I said as I climbed into a top bunk.Kevan toom the one across from me and Karma and Katara took the bottom bunks. "So, anyone got an escape plans?"I asked casually."No."They all sighed. "Well, then I can try to break us out."I said."You can not."Kev said.I jumped from my bunk."I can do anything.I can dodge and make hits, I know karate, and more importantly, **I AM A MASTER OF TAI-SHING PECKWA!**"I shouted getting into a karate pose.They all laughed. "What's Tai-Shing Peckwa?"Katara asked me.Kev answered, "Monkey kung-foo."He chuckled. "So you're a monkey master?"Katara asked me."No."But I was lying, as a blush came over my cheeks. "I haven't seen my pupils since my dad left.Oh well, their loss."I climbed back into my bed. Then I heard a different laugh.

I jumped out of my bed when the ship hit a fast curve."AAH!"I shouted as I almost fell.But Zuko caught me."You need to be careful."He told me.I stood up. "Hehehe you're a comic genius."I said with as much sarcasm as possible. He looked at me.I could have sworn a hurt look flashed through his eyes.I then smirked."What are you smirking at?"He asked me coldly."You could have let me fall you know."I told him, crossing my arms.He didn't say anything. He just left."Score one for the girls back home!BOO-YAH!"I high-fived Karma and Katara.Kevan just rolled over and grumbled something. I didn't ask.I was too tired.I climbed onto my steel matress and soon fell asleep, but the metal was going to hurt in the morning.But, I secretly was happy, mine and Kevans' birthday was tomorrow.

The next morning, just as I predicted, my back hurt like hell.I groaned and sat up.My head hit the ceiling. "Ow!"I groaned again and got out of bed.My three roommates were gone."Okay, now I feel so alone.Even on my birthday"I said with fake sorrow.I looked at the door and saw it was ajar.I sighed and opened it.I looked outside and saw no one was around.I came out all the way and closed the door.I walked around a bit and my back felt a little better, but my head was pounding.I rubbed it and still kept on walking.

I got on deck and noticed the sun was in the middle of the sky.I stopped rubbing my head and let me hand drop to my side."Oh well, I guess I just will wander aimlessly until I-"I turned around and bumped into something."Oh I'm sorry."I said.I backed up and saw it was Zuko."Hey.Where is everyone?"I asked him."I came up here to see if you knew."He said.I sighed."I don't know, everyone's gone, even on my birthday."I pouted and crossed my arms. "Today is your birthday?No wonder Kevan was happy all of a sudden." He said. "Yeah, my little brother is like that."I said, uncrossing my arms and letting my face fall back into plain."Little?I thought you were twins!" He exclaimed."I'm two minutes older!Duh!"I said, turning my back to him. "Jeesh, no one ever get sthe fact that I'M the older sister!"I grumbled.I growled. "What's up with you?"Zuko asked me. "Nothing." I mumbled.

Zuko asked me if I wanted to search with him."Why not?It's better then sitting in a room staring into space."I followed him and we searched everywhere. But when we came up to the galley, he had a mysterious glint in his eye.I didn't ask.

We walked in and it was completely dark.Then a light turned on and people yelled "SUPRISE!".I jumped back and flattened myself on the wall behind me. I was taking shallow breaths.Kevan came up to me."Suprised?"He asked me. "No, I just flatten myself on walls for no reason."I sarcastically remarked as my breath went back to normal.Katara came up to us."If you put a ridiculous hat on me, I swear I will go crazy."I warned."Some ones in a bad mood."She said."Well, if people did this to you, you would be the same way.Next time you want to give me a heart-attack,resist the urge."I said as I got off the wall.Iroh came up to us."Happy birthday you two."He said to Kevan and I.

"Well, since I had my usual birthday heart-attack already, Kevan?"I looked at my brother.He had the same look in his eyes as me.Karma came up to us. "Is it time?"She asked.We didn't answer because the look in our eyes answered her enough.She then got the look too.She rushed to the cell and grabbed the stereo.She came back and placed it on the stage."Good.Now, all we need is a plan."I said thoughtfully.Kevan whispered something in my ear. " 'If love is a crime'?"He asked me. "No, too long."I said." 'Earth Angel'?" He whispered."No, we don't have one for that yet."I explained. " 'Masquerade'?" I thought for a minute."Don't we need more people for that?"I asked him.He sighed and nodded." 'He had it comin'?"He tried once more.I smiled and nodded. "Good enough.Eventhough I swore never to do that one again."I grumbled the last part."You're just a wuss though."Kevan told me."Ouch. That hurt Kev."I told him, putting my hands on my heart.I was so sarcastic, he glared at me.I whispered the song to Karma.She nodded and put the song that we were going to dance to."What is going on?"Katara asked me. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."I told her.Zuko walked up to us.He must've noticed the glint in my eye for he asked, "What's with you?" I shook my head. "Nothing."I said.

Just when Karma had set up the song, a sldeir burst in and told Prince Zuko something."Sir, some people are here to see Miss Kiara, Sir Kevan, and Miss Karmella."He said.I walked up to them. "No one calls my sister Karmella.It can't be. . . "I ran out of the room with my brother, sister and Zuko at my heels.

I burst onto the deck and I saw . . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright people, here's where you come in.

Should the people be

A.Mathew and Zhao

B.Mathew and his girlfriend

C.Mathew and Ozai, or,

D.Zhao and Ozai

**This decision is crucial for the story!What you choose is the stories fate!**

Oh and on another note, I visited Zuko while you guys were reading this chapter.He's doing fine.He should be back by the next chapter, but he will be a little out of it for the next few chapters.

Again, if you want to tell Zuko something, review and I'll tell him what you said,

as long as you don't flame me.**I BEG FOR NO FLAMES IN THE REVIEW SECTION!**


	6. Some birthday this turned out to be

Hey people, for those of you who are wondering why this is so late, not my fault.I SAY SCHOOL CAN GO TO HELL!Anyway, for those of you who are wondering how Zuko is, he's-

Zuko:Right here.

Me:Zuko?What are you doing here?You're supposed to be in the hospital!

Zuko:I healed well so they let me go.

Aang:AWW MAN!

Zuko:Exactly, NOW GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Aang:Ouch, that hurt Zuko.(He leaves)

Zuko(Clears throat)SaintFan doesn't oun the show or it's characters, just her story and her plot.

Me:(Whispers really really low)I missed that.(Normal)Now, I hope you like this chapter and my sincerest apologies for it being so late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara,

"Mathew?"I asked the boy there.He was shorter than me and had spiked brown hair.He was wearing all black and boots.He had gloves that didn't have the fingers on them.His eyes looked a bit clouded over.I looked in his other hand.He was smoking!Pot nonetheless!"What the hell are you doing here!"I shouted.He staggered over to me."What's the propblem sweet thang?"He asked as he stupidly wrapped an arm around my shoulders.I grabbed it and flipped it so it was behind his back.I inhaled the smoke and coughed."My God, I knew you had problems, but this is rid-"But I was cut off because I inhaled more smoke.I took the pot and threw it on the floor.I stepped on it and crushed it with my foot.

Kevan came up."Mathew, what are you doing here?"He asked.Mathew looked at him."Kevan, wuzzup homie?"He asked him."I ain't your homie."He retorted.Karma came rushing up with Katara. "What's going on?"They asked. I looked at them."Karma, you remember Mathew.Mathew, my sister Karma."I still held Mathew so he couldn't try anything funny with my little sister.Then Zuko showed up.And, somehow Iroh was with him."Zhao."Zuko said through gritted teeth."Zhao?Who's. . ."Then I noticed an older man that was next to where Mathew once was."Oh, nevermind."I grumbled.

"Who's the kid?Your boyfriend?"Zuko asked."No.This-"I threw Mathew to the floor."-Is the Mathew I was talking about earlier."Zuko watched him as he stood up."Oh, alright."Mathew rubbed his eyes as if he had just woken up. Once they were opened, they seemed normal, the blue shined brightly with evilness."How did you get here Jackass?"I asked him."Well, if you listen bitch, I will tell you."He said.

_Flashback, Mathews POV_

_I was walking along the beach,thinking of ideas to torment you, when I saw you three asleep on the sand.Then there was a bright light.I sheilded my eyes.As it left, you guys were nowhere in sight.I ran to where you were and a vortex appeared out of nowhere and swallowed me up.I ended up on a beach, a different one.I walked around._

_End flash back._

"Then I saw Zhao and Yatta yatta yatta you get the point."He finished."I get it? Wow, I must be smarter then I realized."I said sarcastically.

Then I heard something I thought I'd never hear again, my cellphone."You have my cell phone Mathew?"I asked him.He fished something out of his pocket and tossed it to me.I caught and answered it."Hello?Yes this is she. What? Oh my God. Okay, thank you.Oh, no it's okay, we'll be fine. Alright, bye."I closed my phone.I put my hand on my forehead and looked down. "What happened?"Kevan asked me.I looked up.I had a sad look in my eyes. "Mom was in an accident. She died this morning."I whispered to him.Kevan and Karma gasped.

Then Mathew started to laugh.I stood straight up and turned to face him.My eyes were a dark red shade and my eyes were usually gray.I stomped over to him and grabbed his shirt collar.I raised him so his feet were off the ground and yelled "YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY THAT MY MOM IS DEAD!YOU THINK IT IS FUNNY THAT I HAVE TO NOW LIVE WITH MY ABUSIVE FATHER!DO YOU!DO YOU!"I shouted.He didn't say anything."You obviously have a death wish then!"I took out my pocket knife and opened it. "LET ME GRANT IT FOR YOU!"I raised it above my head.But a hand grasped mine and stopped me.I looked and saw it was Kevan."Sis, stop. I know you hate him, but you can't kill him.You'll go to jail unless you don't have a licence to kill." He explained.I sighed angrily.I put Mathew down and closed my knife."I knew you weren't going to do it."Mathew said with a smirk. Kevan turned and punched him in the eye.He fell over backwards as his eye began to bleed. "Aww, you got to do the fun part while I stood here like an idiot just watching."I complained with a pout."Well, no one says my sister won't do something she sets her mind to."He said rubbing my head.Karma came over to us."So mom is gone?"She asked.I nodded."I wonder if dad knows yet.Oh well, he'll find out soon enough."I sighed.We sighed and left for the cell.

After we were in our cell, Kevan and I decided to meditate.I let my hair down and tucked in my shirt.We got up onto our beds and hung upside down.We put our fists together and started to meditate.

Then the door opened and closed.I cracked open an eye and saw Zuko standing in the room.I closed my eye and went back to meditating.He looked at me like I was crazy, I could feel his stare.I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What?"I asked him annoyed that he was staring at me that way.His eyes held a look of pity.I don't need, want, or take pity.

I sighed and got off my bed and stood up and put my hair back into my high ponytail.Well, into a high ponytail anyway."Kevan, I'm going on deck."I told Kevan."No you're not."He said opening his eyes and looking at me.I rose an eyebrow at him."At least not without me you're not.I don't trust you."He said as he got up.I sighed."I threaten to kill someone one time-"I put my hands on my hips as an exaderation.He put his hand over my mouth."Try, three times.Each time you said you weren't going to do it again, but you always do."I licked his hand so he would get it off my mouth. "EEEWWWW!" He shouted as he removed his hand and wiped it on his pants."Wuss."I said.I looked back at Zuko.The pity look had left his eyes, but . . . what is that I see?Amusement?Dear God it's the appocolypes!RUN!Er, anyway,his eyes flashed amusement for a minute but it soon died.I started to walk by him when he grabbed my shoulder."I need to talk to you."He told me. I looked at him."Okay, talk."I said."Alone."He whispered. "oooooooo!" Kevan and Karma said in a silly voice.I glared at them and they stopped. "Fine." I told Zuko.He nodded and led me somewhere.

He took me out on deck.I saw Mathew was still there but the old dude wasn't. Mathew was still holding his eye._Score One for Kevan!GO BRO!_I thought with joy.I would have laughed but I saw Zuko walk up to him and grab his shoulders.He pushed him up to me."Apologize.Now."He said in a deadly tone.Mathew winced as I saw Zuko grip Mathews shoulders tightly. In a low voice that I could barely catch, he said "I'm sorry."I looked at Zuko.He was still gripping Mathews shoulders. "Like you mean it."Zuko said and he gripped Mathews shoulders tighter."I'm sorry."Mathew said with more feeling. I could tell he was just saying this so Zuko wouldn't rip off his shoulders. I nodded. "Alright.I'll accept that."I told him.Zuko took Mathew and threw him to the ground."Now leave. I don't want to see your face again."He said as he glared at him."Fine, scarboy."Mathew said. Zuko was pissed off now. "Zuko, I'll handle this."I told him.I picked up Mathew by the collar. "Leave, now.And if I EVER hear, see or think you are insulting anything that has to do with me, I will find you, wherever you are, and I will kill you.I don't care what the law or my brother do to me at home, I will kill you."I said in a deadly tone. "You're bluffing," Mathew said."No I'm not.I WILL kill you Mathew, just you watch.Screw up and see what happens.I'll be waiting."I whispered seriously. He gulped and tried to nod but then squeaked a "yes".I smirked and dropped him to the floor."Now go.If I ever see your face again, I will wipe that smugass look on your face."I told him. He scrambled to get up and ran to the ship next to ours."Oh, before I go."He handed me a letter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

Mathew handed her a letter and she took it.She opened it and read it.Her face paled."I have to show this to Kevan."She whispered.She slowly stepped off to her cell.I looked at Mathew."What did you give her?"I asked him. "Something that her dad told me to give her.I don't know what it says."He said. He strut back to Zhao's ship and it sailed away.

I decided to see what was going on with Kiara and company.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara,

I walked back to the cell and entered.Kevan was meditating, Katara was staring out the window and Karma was staring at the ceiling with intrest. "Have you ever noticed that the ceiling is always above us?"She asked. "No. But I'll keep that question in mind."I replied.They looked at me."What happened?"They all asked."Nothing.Kevan, MAthew was still holding his eye when I saw him.You had better gimme some!"I said lifting up my hand.He smiled and slapped it and we knocked knuckles. "Ye-yah.Anyway, he gave me this."I handed him the note.I saw him pale.I drug him out of the room. "What are we going to do?"I asked him frantically."We can't do anything. Nothing. Unless we somehow die within the next three days, we're goners." He said.I sighed.i heard a squeak and turned my head in the direction I heard it in. It was Zuko."What are you guys talking about?"He asked us.Kevan handed me the note and I read it for Zuko to hear.

_Dearest children,_

_If you are reading this your mother is dead and I have found out.You now belong to me.And in three days the lawyer will be here so I can sign the paperwork and you will be mine._

_Signed,  
your father James_

_PS  
If you haven't noticed, I was the one who killed your mother, I just payed some guy to tell you that she was in a car-crash.But don't worry, I will take GOOD care of you._

I Finished and looked at Zuko.He was pale."So any great plans?"I asked him. "No.You're in trouble."He said."What are we going to do?He's going to make us slaves and sell us off!I just know it! I'm going to be a sex slave for some man in his fifties!"I started to sob with my face in my hands. Kevan walked over to me and tried to calm me down."Kiara, everything will be fine.I promise."He said."No it won't!You will be a slave in the white house and Karma will work in Juvenile Hall!"I shouted.I continued to sob.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I watched her as she sobbed.I felt sorry for her."What is going on?"I turned and saw uncle.Kiara handed him the note and he read it."Oh, . . . my God." He whispered."Yeah, we can't go back.If we do. . . "She didn't continue, because Kevan did."We'll be put through the torture of our lives."He said. Kiara stopped sobbing and wiped her eyes."I hate crying, I feel so weak."She said."That's the point of crying."Kevan said.She glared at him."Ha ha ha you're a comic genius."She said sarcastically. Uncle chuckled."So what are we going to do about your problem?"He asked."It's not like we can do anything. We're in two different worlds!We can't do anything.I feel so helpless."She said. "well, technically you are."I told her.She looked up and glared at me. "Some birthday this turned out to be."She grumbled."Yeah.But we did get tattoos on our Twelveth.Remember?"Kevan asked her."How can I forget?I was the one who dialed 911."She said.I then listened with intrest. "Why did you 'dial 911' ?"I asked her."Well, 911 is the police stations number.I called it so my mom could be taken to the hospital.She suffered severe head trauma and had thirteen stitches on her arm."She explained.Ouch.That had to hurt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara,

I sighed."Well, I need some fresh air."I walked passed them and went out on deck.But before I left I heard Kevan say, "She's a bit troubled.Leave her be for a while."I scoffed and said back "I heard that."

I walked out on deck and stood by the side.I looked down and saw the ship cut slowly through the water.

"Some birthday this turned out to be."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, one last voting for you guys then I will leave you alone.What do you think should happen:

A)We end up in town where Kevan, Karma and Katara get rescued by Aang and Sokka

B)Kevan and Katara share a kiss

C)Zuko and I share a kiss

D)Mathew comes back and challenges me to a dance-off

E)My father shows up in town and Zuko and I kick his ass

No matter what happens, this is just a simple vote.**But if you review you have to vote!**


	7. Finding out something new

Okay people, I'm sorry this is a very late chapter, but my dad changed my comeputer so I had to make this chapter from scratch.I'm so super sorry!

Zuko:She's a bit emotional right now, so don't be alarmed if she-

Me:(Bursts into sobs)

Zuko:Does that.Well, (Clears throat) SaintFan doesn't own anything accept her plot and characters.Now since she's crying(Looks at me sobbing)I'll have to introduce this chapter, and mind you, this is her typing not mine:

ON WITH THE CHAPTER READING!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara,

I sighed as I stared at the water below.I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder.I turned and saw Zuko."I guess we're on the same boat with the parent issues."He told me.I nodded."If I ever go back home, will come with me and kill my dad?"I asked him with pleading eyes. He stared at me.He nodded.I smiled widely and hugged him."Thank you."I said into his shirt.I let go of him and his face had a small red tint.I walked around him.He looked at me.I smiled at him and went to my cell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

As soon as she left, "YEEEEESSSSSS!"I shouted as my fists lifted into the air.Fire spewed out of them.I heard a chuckle behind me.I froze.Someone saw me.I would hear about this for the rest of my life.I slowly put my arms down.He came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder."You love her don't you?"He asked me.I turned around to only see Karmella."what are you doing here?"I asked the small girl."I followed you two.Now answer my question, You love her don't you?"She asked again firmly.I will not reveal my feelings to a child. ". . . no?"I said unsurely.She smirked."Of course you don't.Then I guess the writing in the sky is a lie."She said pointng upward.I looked up and saw the words 'I LOVE KIARA' in a heart in the sky.My cheeks heated up." . . . um."I didn't know what to say.She smiled at me."It's okay, just don't rush or scare her okay?"She said.I nodded.I can't beleive I was taking orders from an eleven year old, but I will do it so Kevan and her won't kill me.Well, so Kevan won't anyway.

She walked off, but before she did she asked where Uncle was.I told her to check the galley, and if he wasn't there then check the helsmans keep.She went to check the galley first.

I looked out in the distance and saw an island.I shouted to the helsman to go to the island.We needed to restock and I think Kiara needs a little bit of solid ground to calm herself anyway.

I decided to go see what she was doing anyway.I walked over to the ships core and headed for the cell block.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara,

I hid on the side of the door and listened to the conversation within.Kevan and Katara were talking about what they thought Aang and Sokka were doing.Well, technically Katara was worrying about them.I heard footsteps and turned around. Zuko looked at me."What are you doing?"He whispered."Spying, plotting, matchmaking, which ever you prefer."I told him. "Kevan and Katara?"He asked. "Yup.They're talking right now."I looked in.They were still talking.Katara was looking out the window and Kevan as looking at her.I heard Zuko's footsteps go over to the other side of the door.

I pulled back."Do you think they''re okay?"I heard Katara ask."I'm sure they're fine."Kevan said."Well, maybe you're right. I mean what-"Katara was cut off.Silence.I rose an eyebrow.I looked in and held back a gasp.

My little brother was having his first kiss.

I pulled out of the doorway so Zuko could see.Once he was pressed against the wall, he had an angry look on his face. "yeah, sure.You give me advice and you get a kiss."He grumbled through gritted teeth. "What advice?"I whispered.He shook his head and went back to normal.

After a minute or two, I decided to leave them alone.I lifted myself off the wall and went in the direction so I wouldn't pass over the door. "KIARA."Zuko whispered loudly.I looked back at him.He motioned for me to come over.I went over to him and looked in the doorway. Katara was laying on Kevan and they were still kissing.I gasped.That was too far to me.I walked back a little way."What are you doing?" He whispered to me.I turned around to face him.Instead of tip-toeing, I stepped regularly to the cell.I heard movement in the room.I walked in."Hi guys."I greeted them.They looked at me.They seemed to be a little out of breath.I smirked.

The ship jerked.I wobbled but kept my posture."What the bloody hell?"I asked myself as I ran outside and on deck. Once outside, I noticed the island."oh, I knew we docked."I said to no one specifically."Sure you out on deck is just to mock us or to get us to follow you huh?"I heard Kevan ask.I turned around, and there the three stood.I sheepishly laughed as I blushed."You could say that and accept that as a lie, right?"I asked them rubbing the back of my neck.They didn't answer me.

The town/village we docked at was named Orleans.I don't know why and I don't care why, all i cared about was the fact that I was on solid ground again.I stopped myself from dropping down and kissing the ground.

We split up as soon as we all got on land.Karma went with Iroh, Kevan went with Katara, and I went with Zuko.We each went into a different part/area of the town/village.

I walked around with Zuko beside me.We occasionally stopped in a shop to browse and buy.But what we didn't know was that two different plots were brewing...

IN THE FOREST. . .

A boy looked at a taller figure."Are you sure I will win sir?"The boy asked the man.The figure nodded."My daughter may be good but I have taught you everything I know.You will win, Mathew."He said.Mathew looked at the figure."Yes sir." Mathew bowed his head and entered the town/village."But she's better than you remember her."He whispered to himself as he looked for Zuko and Kiara.

ON A DIFFERENT PART OF TOWN. . .

"Your nefew has a crush on my sister."Karma said to Iroh.The old man rose an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" He asked her."I walked on deck and saw Zuko shouting with joy and fire shot out of his hands and formed 'I LOVE KIARA' in the sky."She smirked. "Perfect blackmail material."She chuckled evily.Iroh laughed."I see you caught my nefew in something I should have."He said. "Indeed. Shall we matchmake or shall we let fate decide?"Karma aked him. They both looked at each other."Matchmake."They said in unison.

BACK WITH KIARA AND ZUKO. . .

We walked out of a shop where we bought some clothes since mine stook out like a sore thumb.Zuko said they were also for the, as he called it, "Dreaded Music Night".I walked beside him.Then a person caught my eye.He was walking toward us.It was Mathew.I turned and stopped.Zuko noticed and stopped as well."What is the hell he doing here?"Zuko asked angrily."I don't know."I answered.Once he was in front of us he grabbed my shoulders."Kiara, you are in danger. Your father is here."He told me.He was telling the truth."What?"I asked in shock.he nodded."I was sent to beat you in a dance-off."He told me.I sighed."Well, a dance-off there will be.Why do you even give a shit though?"I asked him."Just because I hate and tease you, doesn't mean everyone can."He said.I smiled."Maybe I should give you a chance."I said. Zuko looked from me to Mathew."What do we do then?"He asked."We go back to the ship and have the dance-off."I told him. With that we walked back to the ship.

SUNSET. . .

Mathew and I were standing on deck."Alright, we're going to have to make this beleivable, so just go with the flow okay.I don't know if my father is watching."I told Mathew.He nodded.

We both had chosen our songs before we started.Kevan inserted a disc into the stereo.I was up first up.I chose the song 'Hollaback Girl'. (Mind you, I saw it on a comercial, I don't remember the words so if you want you can listen to it then continue reading)I did a routine to it. Mathew just watched me.

As I finished, everyone was cheering.I finished and everyone burst into applause.I turned around and smirked at Mathew. He scowled and motioned for his song to start.His song was (Insert song title here).He was just a tincy bit worse then me. It was just because he missed a beat.

After the judging, I really won."NO!"Shouted a voice.A burst of red dust appeared and a man stepped out of it.He was very tall with brown hair and hazel eyes.He wore a green shirt and brown pants.It was my father, James.

"Daddy?"I asked in fake fear and shock."HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO HER!"My father shouted at Mathew."So I lost, big whoop."Mathew said.Flames started to grow on my fathers fists."Fine, be that as it may, but my daughter will be defeated,"He stalked over to me and grabbed my throat,"one way or another."he lifted me off the ground.I screamed as the flames grew hotter.He dropped me.He smirked evily as I fell to the ground rubbing my neck."No, killing you will be a waste of my time."He turned to leave but I stood up and kicked him.He fell flat on the floor.He stood up and turned to face me.

I didn't have any marks on my neck but it was red.I went into the fighting stance."You took my mothers life, now I'm going to take yours!"I shouted as I punched him in the jaw.Zuko ran up next to me and took the fighting stance as well. "You might need some help."He told me."You think?"I said.

We started to fight then.Everyone except us left so they wouldn't get caught in the cross-fire.James went into the fighting stance."You know James, I-"He cut me off by throwing a fireball at me."**I AM YOUR FATHER!YOU DO NOT USE MY NAME!**"He shouted. Zuko threw several at him.I felt pure rage at my father."**YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER ANYMORE!YOU'RE JUST A BASTARD WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!**"I shouted at the top of my lungs.Flames appeared on my fists.They grew with my anger.Zuko looked at my fists."You're a firebender?"He asked me."Obviously. Awesome!"I shouted.Then I noticed something.I lifted my shirt sleeve and saw my tattoo was glowing!My eyes widened. "Kevan."I whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevan,

I'm pacing in my cell.Katara was watching me and Karmella was napping."Do you think she's okay?"I asked Katara and I stopped pacing.She looked at me."I'm sure she's fine.Take it easy.Besides, Zuko's with her, how can she get killed?" She asked me.I was nervous now.I started to sweat.I rubbed my hands together trying to get my palms dry.Then a part of my shirt started to shine.I looked at it."What the hell?"I asked as I rolled it up.It was my tattoo.It was glowing. "Kiara." I whispered.I ran out of the cell with Katara at my heels.

I burst out on deck and saw James attacking Zuko and Kiara.Her tattoo was glowing.She looked over at me.Our tattos stopped.The earth started to rumble.We tried to keep our balance.Even James had trouble standing straight.

Once the earth stopped, a shadow was cast over us.I looked up and saw something long and red land.It was a dragon!James eyes grew.The dragon looked at him and smoke blew out of it's nose.It gave him a mean look.James started to walk backwards and tripped.he stood up quickly and threw something on the floor.He disappeared in a cloud of red smoke."We will meet again children.Just wait and see."James said as the smoke left.

The dragon looked at me.It seemed to like me for it bowed its head so it was on the ground."aw, she likes you Kev." Kiara said."How can you tell she's a she?"I asked her.Kiara looked at the dragon."Are you a boy or girl?Snort if you're a girl and blow fire if you're a boy."she said.The dragon snorted."See?"She asked.I looked at the dragon."So you're a girl. Well, what do you think-"I looked around her neck.There was a collar that said "Lilo".I looked up at her."So your names Lilo?"I asked her.She nodded."I've never met any Lilo's before.Nice to meet you Lilo."I rubbed her head as I sign of greeting.She seemed to be smiling and she closed her eyes.

I looked at Kiara."Who do you think she belongs to?"I asked her.she looked at Lilo."I don't know.Do you know where you come from Lilo?"She asked her.Lilo looked up toward the sky.Kiara and I looked up and saw our mothers face looking down at us.It disappeared just as it came.We had tears in our eyes.Ours eyes met."Mom really is dead."She said.I looked at Lilo."so you were sent from our mother?"I asked her.She nodded.I sniffed and wiped my eyes."Kiara, I guess our tattoos weren't worthless after all."I told her.She nodded.Her tears were gone."I guess we should thank dad for that." We both looked at each other laughed."Sorry, I just had to say it. The moment needed something."She said.I slowly stopped laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara,

I looked at Lilo.She seemed like she was our gaurdian or something.She looked at me.'_Your mother told me about you.' _I heard a voice in my head.I blinked.'_Do not worry, it's me, Lilo._' It said again.I decided to communicate with her.'_My mom told you about me?_'I asked/thought to her.'_yes.she said you are sweet yet are a bit sassy.I hope you aren't that way with me._' I smiled at her'_Don't worry Lilo.I'm only like that with people who I hate.Not with people I know._' She smiled back at me.

I went back to check on Karmella.She was barely waking up."Hi."I whispered."Hey."She groggily replied.She rubbed her eyes and sat up."Sleep well?"I asked her."Fine."she said."I want to show you something Karma."I motioned for her to follow me.She stood up and followed me.

I led her on deck.She looked at Lilo and gasped.She didn't say anything.She just trembled behind me.I sighed."karma meet Lilo.Lilo, Karma."I introduced them.They both looked at each other.

AFTER A FEW HOURS. . .

"Miss Kiara, tonight is music night, would you like to join us?"Iroh asked me.I smiled."I would love to Iroh."I told him.he beamed. "Alright, it begins at sunset.Everyone on the ship will be there, all I have to do now is convince Prince Zuko to come."He said.I chuckled. "I wish you luck on that."I told him.

Once he was out of the room, I took out my package from underneath the lowest bunk.It was the clothes I bought earlier. I changed into them.It was a red-orange dress with orange pants.You never know when you might need protection!I put my hair up in a high ponytail and headed out the door.

I went on deck and saw Lilo floating in the water next to the ship.she seemed to be sleeping.I looked around and saw Kevan talking with Katara and Karma.I walked over to them."Hi guys."I said.They stopped talking.they stared at me.I got a message saying they wanted to be alone.I sighed and left.

I leaned on a wall close to Lilo.She was awake after all."Hi Lilo."i said.'_They dont want to talk to you do they?_' She asked. "No."I sighed. '_Maybe they're plotting you downfall as we speak!_' I laughed at that thought."I highly doubt that."I told her.We laughed.

I heard a door open.There stood Zuko and Iroh.I smiled and went back to talking with Lilo.'_You like him don't you?_'She asked me.'_No!Why would I think that?_'I thought back to her.She rose an eyebrow at me.'_M-hm.Sure you don't._'She thought.

I nearly jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.I turned around and came face to face with Zuko."My uncle told me to come and if I have to suffer so do you.Wanna Dance?"He asked me.I looked over at Lilo.She nodded.I looked back at Zuko."Sure, why not?"I said.he held out his hand and I took it.He led me to the dance floor.But, much to my disbelief, only two couples were dancing.

Kevan and Katara, and Zuko and I.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I danced with Kiara as a song played.Much to my dismay, it was a slow song.I put a hand on her waist and she put a hand on my shoulder.Our free hands laced fingers.We started to dance.

After a while I started to feel weird.Not light-headed but, weird.I stared deep into Kiar's gray eyes that were now hazel.her eyes must change color or something.I just stared into them.But I eventually I snapped out of it.I may love her, but she won't love me.No one can love me.'_You may think that but I'm not so sure._'I hear in my head.It was Lilo.I could sense it. '_What do you mean?'_I asked her with my thoughts as I still danced.'_Well, from what I've heard, she likes you too._' I silently sighed.'_No one can love a scarred man._'I thought.'_She doesn't judge people by how they look.Her mother told me that._'I blinked.

I continued to dance with her.I lost all track of time.Next thing I knew I was leaning towards her and she was coming towards me.

Then we kissed in the light of the full moon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Well that's all I got for now.

Zuko:(Comes towards me)

Me:Zuko, what are you doing?

Zuko:(leans down)Nothing.(Kisses me)

Kevan:I guess since they're busy, I'll have to do the ending.

REMEMBER TO REVEIW AND NO FLAMES!I BEG FOR NO FLAMES!


	8. Several different events

hey people. I don't feel like yelling today because-

Zuko:She already cussed me out for causing three fires in the past two days.

Me:Yeah, so, I guess let's get the chapter started mmkay?

Zuko:(Sighs)You're really boring when you're quiet, you know that right? (Watches me nod) well anyway, (Clears throat) SaintFan only owns her plot and her characters.

Here's the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara,

THE NEXT MORNING. . .

I walked down the beach of Orleans with a firenation towel in my arms. I decided to take a break and relax for a bit. I mean, not every girl gets to beat the shit out of her father, meet a dragon, and get her first kiss every day, right? I don't even think that made sense. Oh well.

I picked a good spot and layed the towel down and layed upon it. I stared up at the sky. Very little clouds were in the sky. I closed my eyes.I decided to take a small nap.

I awoke to a loud twig snap.I sat up and stared at the beach.I yawned and layed back down.I saw a pair of golden eyes staring down at me. "WHOA!"I shouted as I sat up.Zuko chuckled behind me."Give me a break Zuko."I told him. "Why should I?"He asked me. "Because I said so."I told him.

He sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me.He looked at me and kissed me.I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.He layed me down so I was on my back.He broke our lip-lock and kissed down my neck. He nipped slightly and I moaned. "If you do that again I'll call you a vampire."I said. He nipped again. "Vampire." Igroaned. He then started to suck and kiss.

Then there was a rustle in the bushes behind us.We looked up.The bushes rustled again.We both stood up and went into the fighting position. Then a dude walked out. He looked like a monkey. "Who the hell are you?" Iasked him. "Admiral Zhao." He said, bowing. I rose an eyebrow at him as he stood up. His eyes were glazed over, he was talking with Mathew again. Apparently, Mathew still smoked pot. "Ugh, Zuko he's high. Zuko lets get out of here." I said, taking Zuko's hand and walking back to the ship.

We then bumped into Kevan."Guys, I was just comming to get you.Iroh says that the supplies needed are on the ship and we can go now."He told us."Oh crap!I forgot the towel!Be right back!"I ran back to get the towel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevan,

I watched as my sister ran back to get a towel.But, I was almost red in the face with anger.SHE HAD A DAMN HICKEY! OOOO I'LL KILL ZUKO!

She came back and she had her hair in a low ponytail.The towel was over her shoulder, like how she always holds her towels.But, I was so close to cussing her out, I almost started to mouth the words.It's not that I want my sister to be unhappy, it's just that, they shouldn't go so fast!I mean, Katara and I haven't even done that yet!. . . you weren't supposed to hear that.

As soon as we got back to the ship, Zuko went to his room and Kiara supposedly went to the cell.Iroh was still on deck and Lilo was floating next to the ship.I decided to ask Iroh something."Iroh, did you notice something different with Kiara?" I asked him.He shook his head."No.Was I supposed to?"He asked."Lilo, you notice anything?"She shook her head. "SHE HAD A DAMN HICKEY!"I shouted.They gasped."What?"They both asked.Only, I heard Lilo in my mind. "Yes, my sister, has a hickey"I sighed.

Then Katara came up on deck."Kev, what's wrong?"She asked me."Kiara, has a hickey.Eventhough she didn't tell me about it."I told her, my anger slowly decreasing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara,

I got up on my bunk and stared at the ceiling."Kiara?"I looked down and saw Karma looking up at me."Yes?"I asked her. "Kev wants to speak with you.he seems upset."She replied."About what?"I climbed down from my bunk."He said something about a hickey."My eyes widened as I took out my handmirror that I found.I DID have a hickey!OOOO I'LL KILL ZUKO!"alright."I walked out of the cell, leaving a confused Karma in my wake.

I walked up on deck and saw a pissed Kevan and a calm Iroh drinking tea."Sister."He said."Brother."I said.We then started to yell at each other."WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"He shouted."WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WHAT THE HELL IS MY PROBLEM!"I shouted back at him."WHEN I SAY 'WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM' I MEAN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"That continued for what seemed like forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh,

I watched them as they fought.Eventhough they are brother and sister, it seems awkward that they actually fight. Then suddenly, they stoppped and turned to Lilo with suprised faces.I turned towards her and she was standing up and she looked upset.(But in Kiaras think she was really pissed)She was glaring at both of them.After a minute, Kiara and Kevan said "No Lilo."Then, "Yes Lilo". Finally they both looked at each other and said, "Sorry.".They hugged and Kevan left.

Kiara looked at Lilo."You really _are_ from our mother."She told her.Lilo just seemed to shrug.Kiara sighed.I looked down at the Pai-Sho board.I smiled widely and looked back up.Kiara was looking at the sun.She would go blind if she does that long enough."Kiara?"I called out to her.She blinked, looked down, rubbed her eyes and looked at me."Yeah?"She asked me before she went back to rubbing her eyes."Care to play some Pai-Sho?"I asked her."Sure.What the heck."She said.She walked over and sat down.I poured her some tea and played a game of Pai-Sho with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER THAT DAY. . .

Kiara,

I played a random crew member at Pai-Sho; I won.Played some one else, I won.Played Lieutenant Ji, I won.Now it all comes down to this.Facing General Iroh, in Pai-Sho.We both bet all of our winnings from previous games.Kevan, Karma, and most of the crew were watching this game.I moved a peice.He countered it and the croud went 'Ooooh'.I smirked.I knew he was going to make that move, so I had a back-up plan.I moved a peice, which, in turn, blocked all of his peices. He looked down at the board, looked at me, then sighed."It seems you have won miss Kiara."He said.Everyone cheered for me, mostly at the fact someone had finally beaten the best Pai-Sho player of the several years at sea.(Did that even make sense?)

Then, Zuko came- more like stomped- in the room."WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!"He shouted.Everyone looked at him. The crew went back to work and I just put all my winnings in a sack.I tied it and looked at Iroh."Play again?This time no betting?"He asked me.I smiled and nodded.Zuko looked between the two of us."You two are obsessed aren't you?"He asked us.I didn't answer, I just watched Iroh make a move.I could've sworn I saw Zuko wave a hand in my face and ask my name, "Kiara? Are you listening to me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

Kevan put a hand on my shoulder."Leave her be.She's in a trance."I nodded and stood up.They continued to play, as if nothing happened.

I went over to a table that had various rolls of parchment on it. Maps.Then the ship suddenly jolted!I staggered sideways, but kept sturdy.Kiara and Iroh were unaffected.Then Kiara looked up."Did you feel something?"she asked."No."Iroh responded.They continued to play.I sighed.They needed a different hobby.

I went up on deck and saw the Bison, the Avatar, and the water tribe idiot."The Avatar."I whispered.He looked at me. "Where are my friends!"He shouted.Then, almost as if on cue, the water tribe girl, Kevan, and Karma came up on deck. Obviously, Kiara and uncle were still playing Pai-Sho."Guys, COME ON!"The idiot shouted."MEN!CAPTURE THE AVATAR!"I shouted to the men as I threw a fireball at them.My men then came up and tried to capture the boy.

THREE HOURS LATER. . .

"I HAVE NOTHING!"I shouted as I punched a wall.Uncle then came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder."You still have Kiara."He told me.That is true, she was still playing Pai-Sho when the Avatar took her brother, sister and friend."That's true."I sighed."Did you tell her?She's going to wonder where her brother and sister are."I shook my head.I didn't tell her.I should tell her though.

_But if I tell her, she will be really pissed._

_But if you don't tell her, she will STILL be pissed._

_so either way I get her really pissed?_

_Yup_

_Your really helpful_

_I know I am_

I walked back to Kiaras cell.She won't be happy about this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Okay, look, I know Zuko's OOC but I can't type out peoples attitudes really well when I don't have anyone to interveiw.Oh, I SAW THE SEASON PREMEIRE!ZUKO CUT HIS HAIR!(Pouts)meanie.Oh and my imaginary guy friends went to Florida a few days ago. The reason being Unknowns' (I named the youngest one that) girlfriend broke up with him and Dude (Thats the older one) took him to Florida so they can meet some chicks.

Katara:What is it with men?

Me:I don't know anymore Katara, I really don't.


	9. Seeing some old faces

Alrighty then!LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED!

Zuko:(Sighs releived)Thank Agni you're hyper.I would've had to kill you if I had to stand one more minute of quietness!

Me:Alright?What's your problem?

Zuko:(Blushes)I . . . took some of your Smarties.(Recoils back)

Me:(GAping at Zuko)YOU STOLE MY SMARTIES!YOU'RE GOING DOWN!. . . after you do the disclaimer.

Zuko:(In a quiet voice)SaintFan only owns her plot and characters.

Me:Before I beat Zuko to a bloody pulp, there is an authors note at the bottom that I would like you to read.Now if you'll excuse me, (Tackles Zuko and starts to beat the crap outta him)

HERE'S THE CHAPPIE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara,

Zuko walked in while I was counting the specks on the ceiling. I looked at him and got off my bunk. "What? Somethings wrong isn't it? TELL ME!" I shouted in my 'Invader Zim' voice, while grabbing his collar. He scowled and ripped himself out of my grip. "Pushy today aren't we?" He asked."Pushy? Me? Of course not! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY BROTHER AND SISTER LEFT SO THAT THEY COULD GET OUT OF HERE AND AWAY FROM ME!"I shouted as I started to punch a wall. "Some one has some rage issues." Zuko taunted me. I turned and scowled at him. He scowled back at me. I then used a quote from one of my friends, just differently put:

"**STAY AWAY FROM ME BITCH!OR I'LL WHOOP YOUR SORRY ASS BACK TO YESTERDAY!DON'T F WITH KIARA MARTINEZ!**"

I was now breathing heavily.He had a look of shock on his face which soon turned into a smirk."WHAT THE HE-"I was cut off by him pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I was still twitching angrily, but that soon died down after a bit, and I was engulfed in the softness of his lips.I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist.His tongue started to beg for entrance.I smiled and parted my lips to allow him entrance.

But then, I heard Lilo._What are you doing?_She asked me._Making out with Zuko._I replied, still not parting from Zuko.

_what if you go too far?YOU'RE ONLY SIXTEEN!_

_We won't, so just chillax Lilo_

_I WILL NOT 'CHILLAX' UNTIL YOU BREAK THAT KISS!_

_fine, have it your way_

I pulled away from the kiss, and so did Zuko. "What was that all about?" I asked him while still breathing heavily. "You've got spunk, I like that trait in women." He told me, while breathing heavily as well. "Really? Why don't you like Karma?" I teased him playfully. He frowned. "I prefer girls my own age or close to it."He replied. I giggled slightly.

We walked out, I was still pretty pissed and Zuko just was normal, well if you call the scowl on his face normal.

I walked up on deck and looked at the sky._You miss them don't you?_I turned my head and saw Lilo looking back at me with a concerned face."Yeah, I guess I do."I replied sadly. _I would too if I were you._She told me.Well, technically she thought it to me but you get the point.I sighed."you were here Lilo, what happened?"I asked her._I was asleep._She shrugged.I sighed again.I looked back at her, she was GONE!I looked all around and eventually I WAS IN THE AIR!

I looked down and saw that I was sitting on Lilo."LILO!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"I shouted while trying to grip something to keep myself from falling._Relax Kiara, I'm just taking you on a ride to calm you down._She thought to me."I WAS CALM ON THE GROUND!"As you can tell, I don't do heights._Well, you will be calmer in the skies._She said with an 'end of discussion' tone.I growled and she went higher.I yiped and pressed closer to Lilo."Lilo, didn't my mother tell you that I don't like heights?" I asked her, my voice filled with fear._Yes, but this is just for fun._She chuckled when she saw my gaping face."Aie-ya"I said as I slapped my hand to my forehead._Just relax okay.I know you don't like heights, so just don't look down._Almost on impulse, I looked down.I got woosy and almost passed out if it hadn't been for the fact I was on Lilo._Kiara, don't pass out okay, we're landing soon._She told me."Alright."I said as I layed down on her.I still felt sick, so I might as well listen (For once) and relax.

After a while, Lilo shook me off of her and I landed with a thud on the ground."OW!"I groaned.I the back of my head and looked up.My eyes widened at who was staring back at me.They chuckled and came over and lifted me up.

"Hey guys.Long time no see."I greeted them.Kevan smiled and slapped my back."Where've you been sis?"He asked me."On the ship, bored out of my mind."I lied for my sake.I knew Kevan would kill me if he found out Zuko and I tried to make out. Karma tapped my shin."Dude, if I'm forgotten, people will pay!"She said as she shook a fist at me.I laughed as she pouted."You weren't supposed to laugh."She whined."Well, I did."I told her.I rubbed her head.She smiled back up at me.

I looked ahead and saw Aang, Katara, and Sokka staring back at me.Either that or they were staring at Lilo."Hey guys." I waved at them.They didn't respond.Yup they were looking at Lilo.I moved out of the way."Guys, meet Lilo.Lilo, meet the guys."I introduced them.they blinked.Then they suddenly stood up."what was that?"Aang asked."Lilo.She just talked to you through thought since she can't speak."I explained.They blinked again.They nodded at Lilo.She told them something, obviously.

Kevan and Karma dragged me further into the campsite and sat me down before they took a seat themselves.They both stared at me.I stared back at them.Kevan rolled up his right arm sleeve and so did I."Arm-wrestle?"He asked."You know it."I replied as he came over and we used our knees as I table to rest our elbows on.Karma sighed and came over."well, even though I don't approve violence,"She put her hands on ours and began to count down."One two three, Begin!"She said as she let go of our hands and we started to wrestle."You're stronger then I remember bro."I grunted as he almost beat me, but I got myself back into the game."So are you sis."His face was turning slightly red."Ten copper peices Kiara beats Kevan."Karma bet."I wouldn't if I were you."I said."You are so on."Sokka said, taking out his money.But, like I said, he shouldn't have done it.I pinned Kevs hand down."THREE TWO ONE!WE HAVE A WINNER!"Karma shouted, raising my hand to show that I won.Sokka and Kevan groaned.

"How could you lose to your own sister?"Sokka shouted at Kevan."HEY!You try arm-wrestling her and then talk to me about losing to my sister!"He shouted at him."FINE I WILL THEN!"Sokka came over and sat down."Uh oh."I sighed. "You sure you don't wanna back down?"I asked him."HELL NO!"He shouted, his voice cracking.I snorted."Fine, your choice."I told him.Sokka took my hand and Karma put her hands on ours."Alright, normal rules apply, no cursing or using two hands."She explained.We nodded and she began the count down."Three, two, one!Begin!"She took her hands off and I can tell Sokka was trying his hardest, but I wasn't breaking a sweat!I fakely yawned."YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOW OFF YOU KNOW!"Sokka shouted.His face was turning red."Fine then."I slammed my fist down and held it there."THREE! TWO! ONE! WE HAVE A WINNER!"Karma and Katara shouted with joy.I stood up and slapped their hands.Sokka just sat there with his mouth wide open.Kevan smirked at him."I told ya."He said.Aang came over and waved a hand in Sokkas face."Sokka, you there?Heeeeeeeellllllllllllloooooooooo!"Aang tried to get Sokka out of his trance.Sokka then stood up and stomped towards me.He tapped my shoulder and I turned around."HOW THE HELL DID YOU BEAT ME!"He shouted angrily.I stared at him blankly."I slammed you fist down.Is that all, or do you want me to show you again?"I asked him.He just stalked back to Appa.I sighed and rolled my eyes."Katara, is he always like that?"I asked her.She sadly nodded.

Before I could catch up, Lilo sswooped over, lifted me so I was on her head, and was off in the sky."LILO!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"I shouted._Zuko's getting worried about you.We have to go back._She stated simply."Great."I said sarcastically.She sighed as well._Look, I know you're angry at me for earlier, but your mother told me to watch over you.We just are worried about you.You **were** born first._She said."I guess you have a point.Well, if you ever contact my mom, tell her to try to contact me somehow, k?"I asked her._K._We then flied back to the ship without another shout.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, for the important AN, I have two different ideas for the sequel:

A)Kevan and Karma go back home but I'm stuck in the Avatar world and run into a town that has Meng and Aunt Wu who hires me as a helper; or

B)All three of us get back home, and end up in South Park, Colorado where I find out We're related to Stan Marsh through a telepathic dream from my mother.Then the Avatar chacters come and help with a HUGE problem.Oh, and my siblings and I will have boy and or girlfriends.

_**HELPFUL HINT:**YOU DON'T HAVE TO VOTE!_But if you could, . . .

Zuko:(Gives me a look)

Me:OKAY SO I PROMISED THAT I WOULDN'T BUG YOU GUYS ANYMORE, BUT MY PARENTS AND FRIENDS AREN'T HELPING SO I NEED YOUR GUYS' HELP!

Zuko:Oh, and before anything else, it's going to rated M, just a heads up.

Me:And, it's not going to be posted until THIS is over! mmkay? so just help me out.


	10. Short chappie, I know you hate me now

OKAY! THIS FIC IS FINALLY UPDATED!YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Zuko: Shut the hell up and continue with the chapter.

Me:Fine.

Zuko: SaintFan only owns her characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara,

I smiled as I jumped down onto the ship. I looked up and saw Zuko pacing back and forth. "Zuko, you okay?" I asked him. He looked up at me. "WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU!" He shouted at me. He stopped pacing and I swore there was smoke coming out of his ears. "I was with Lilo. I went against my will okay!" I explained. He rose an eyebrow and I just shrugged.

After a while, I went up to the helmsmans keep and found Iroh kicking someone's ass in Pai-Sho. he looked up at me. "Hello Kiara." He said before making a move.

I sat next to the board and watched the game. I looked up at the door and saw a still steaming Zuko. "Clam down Zuko, otherwise you'll probubly explode." I tried to clam him down but it didn't work, obviously.

I sighed. I decided to go up on deck and saw that the moon was out. When Lilo and I returned it was sunset. The moon and stars shone brightly.

I felt an arm slide around my waist and pull my back to a muscular, bare chest. "Hey Zuko." I smiled as he ran a hand through my hair. "You okay?" He asked me. "yeah. I just miss my family. All except my dad. My dad I can live without." Zuko chuckled at my statement.

"Well, I was just going to bed. You going?" I looked at him. "No. I'm going to spend as much time away from a crick in the back." Zuko laughed. "Want me to see if there are any other rooms?" I looked at him again and blinked. "I'll take that as a yes. But tonight you're going to have to sleep on that steel bed." I groaned. "Dammit."

THAT NIGHT . . .

**Dream sequence**

**I was standing on a pale yellow cloud. I looked up and saw my mother. "MOM!" I shouted as I ran to her. I gave a huge bear hug. "Hi Kiara. I needed to talk to you about this war that's going on." I let go of my mom and stared at her. She stared deeply into my eyes. "If you stare into someones' eyes you can see into their soul." She told me. "Anyway, Zuko must join the Avatar to stop this war. If he doesn't, the world will be under the Fire Nations rule." She told in a very serious tone. "But, why mother?" I asked her. "Aang needs to learn firebending from him. No one else will teach him. Well, acctually, Zuko an iroh will both teach him but you get the point." I nodded. "Oh, and the next time you see Lilo, tell her I say hi." I nodded and smiled. "Zuko will be waking you up soon, so I should leave." But before my mom left I told her that I saw dad again. "Tell him that Satan is waiting for him." I grinned evily and nodded. Then everything began to get bleary and I was waking up**

**End dream sequence**

I woke up to see Zuko looming over me. "What?" I asked him. I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes and sat up.

"I got you a room."

I cricked my back back into place and stood up. "Alright" I went with him to my new room.

Once entered the room, I gasped. The room was great! (Me no go into details). I layed on my bed and sighed contentedly. I looked at Zuko, but he was gone. "Zuko?" I called. I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and pull me back on a chest. "What are you doing Zuko?" He nuzzled in my neck

"Nothing."

"Mmm-hmm."

"I'm not!"

"Sure you're not."

"Maybe."

He pulled me back harder and I had to gasp for breath since he was crushing my ribs. "Am I doing anything now?"

I shook my head. He loosened his grip and I took deep breaths. "You are such a Drama Queen." He made a crown out of the fire in his hand and placed it so that it hoverd over my head. I swatted it away.

"Ha ha, very funny." A knock was heard on the door and Zuko stood up to answer it.

"Sir, the flying bison has been spotted."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Alright I know short chapter, but I have had a MAJOR brain vlock so YELL AT MY IMAGINATION NOT ME! Anyway, the reason this is so late I have a question; Whoever watches SouthPark will know what I'm talking about, But if you don't - or can't - just pick the name that sounds hotter.

Cristophe

or

Damien

Pick one and let me know through anyway possible. Well, anyway that you can, mmmkay.

And on one last note : PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (ducks underneath table and hides from the big bazooka guns)


	11. Make up chapter

Alright, I know I haven't updated this fic in a while, but please forgive me.

Zuko:Yeah, she's been busy with some stuff.

Me:Dude, since when do you stick up for me?

Zuko:(Shifty eyes) Since . . . (coughs)SaintFan doesn't own anything but her characters! (Runs away)

Me: . . . uh, okay.thanks for the disclaimer Zuko. or should I say, Zuzu?

Zuko:ZUKO IS JUST FINE!

Me:If you say so, . . . Zuzu (Zuko growls).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara,

Finally! My brother and sister are here! I stood up and followed Zuko as he ran out on the deck.

There stood my brother, sister, Katara, Sokka and Aang. My brother stepped forward. I decided to see if he knew German like I did for some strange reason."_Hallo Geschwister froh, Sie zu sehen_." I said.

"_Kiara, haben wir eine Angelegenheit für Sie _" Kevan replied. Zuko looked at us weirdly.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"He says he has a proposition for us."I turned back to Kevan."_Und was ist das? _" I asked.

"_Sie können mit uns kommen, nur, wenn ER nicht Aang für das Firelord gefangennimmt_" He said as he pointed a finger at Zuko.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Zuko asked.

"_Abkommen _" Kevan stuck out his hand and I took and we shook hands, sealing the deal we just made.

"What just happened?" Zuko asked.

"Go get uncle and tell your crew that they can go home to their families. You just joined the Avatar."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"We just joined the Avatar on his trip. Now are you gonna stop being such a baby and come on? Or are you going to throw a temper tantrum and stay here?"

"I'M STAYING HERE!" I looked at him. "I AM NOT GOING TO JOIN THE AVATAR!"

TEN MINUTES LATER . . .

"I can't beleive I joined the Avatar." Zuko sat dejectedly on Lilo's back. She had just woken up from her nap. "I'm never going to forgive for this Kiara."

"Sure you will." I said from Lilo's head.

"Yeah Zuko, just enjoy the veiw!" Karma called from Appa.

"Yes Prince Zuko. Just relax." Uncle Iroh said sitting next to Zuko on Lilo's back.

We continued our flight, peacfully.

In the next half hour, we landed. Everyone set about setting up camp and getting food for dinner. Zuko and Iroh went looking for firewood, Katara and Sokka went to go look for food, Kevan went to search the area for persuers, and Aang and Karma went to look around. So I was left watching camp with Lilo and Appa. "You guys, I'm bored."

_Don't complain to us! WE'RE bored too. _

"Yeah but - "

_No buts! _

"Lilo, was my mother a bender?" I asked for conversational reasons. It was boring when it was quiet!

_I beleive so. That's why your father fell in love with her. _

"Are you serious?"

_Completely serious. Do you know what bender she was? _

I shook my head. "I know that I get my firebending from dad, but what did mom bend?"

_Your mother was an . . . airbender. _

"Oh my God. Are you serious! Holy crap!"

_Language! _

"Sorry Lilo but, oh my God. Does this mean I am part airbender?"

_I don't know. But your mother told me that Kevan was an airbender. _

" . . . . . . . . What?"

_Kevan is an airbender._

"I'M A WHAT!" Kevan burst in through the tree thicket and had a look of shock on his face. "You're telling me, that I am an airbender?" Lilo nodded.

Kevan fainted.

"Oh brilliant." I walked up to my brother and slapped him. His eyes snapped open. "Welcome back."

"I thought I heard Lilo tell us that I was an airbender, funny dream huh?"

_It wasn't a dream. You ARE an airbender Kevan. _

Kevan stood up at the sound of rustling bushes. We both went into the fighting stance. Mathew burst into camp. "Hey guys." He said. He had an eyepatch over his eye.

"What are you doing here Mathew?" Kevan spat venomously, still in the fighting stance.

"Look, I know that we never saw eye to eye" I sickered "but I've turned over a new leaf. If you don't beleive me, I'll prove it." He came over to me and went on his knees. "I beg for your forgiveness."

I rose an eyebrow at him. I looked at Kevan. He had an eyebrow raised too. "What do you want?" Kevan asked harshly.

"I just want to forget my life of crime and turn over a new leaf." he looked up at me."Forgive me?"

I bit my lip and looked at Kevan.He had a stern look on his face, but he jerked a nod. I looked back at Mathew and nodded myself. Mathew stood up and had a smile on his one-eyed face. "You'll never regret this!" He jumped up and hugged me. I was shocked but returned the hug anyway. You can't refuse a hug.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KIARA!" Mathew and I split at the yell. I turned and saw a steaming Zuko and a puzzled Iroh. "Why are you hugging this - this - BASTARD!"

"Okay, I understand you're upset, but you don't have to call him a name. He's with us now. And Kevan's a witness!" I pointed at my brother. Zuko and Iroh looked at him.

"Is it true? Is he with us?" Kevan sighed and nodded. "I leave for not even TWO minutes, and you let this boy decieve you! IT'S A NEW DAMNED RECORD!" Zuko slapped a hand to his forehead.

I sighed. I knew there would be complications. "Zuko, calm down okay. you're taking this _way _too seriously." I tried to reason with him, but since when does Zuko listen to reason?

"I'M NOT TAKING THIS TOO SERIOUSLY, YOU'RE JUST NOT TAKING IT SERIOUSLY ENOUGH!" I took Zuko by the back of the shirt and took him out of the campsite.

"Be right back. Don't wait up." I said to them over Zuko's shouts of disagreement.

We walked for a while until I couldn't see camp anymore. I turned Zuko around and looked at him. His face was red.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YO-"I cut Zuko off by pressing my lips to his. He stopped shouting and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me back with much ferocity. I figured he's still angry, but not with me. His tongue grazed my lips, begging to enter. I smiled into the kiss and opened my lips. His tongue traced mine.

But, the moment was short lived.

"Hey guys! We found the - HOLY CRAP!" Zuko and I broke apart to see Sokka and Katara standing there with fruits in their arms. They were both stunned silent.

I broke the deadly silence. "So, what did you guys find?" Zuko and I unwrapped our arms from each other.

Katara and Sokka snapped out of it. "We found some food. And this weird hat." Sokka took out a hat from the pile of fruit.

A New Orlean Saints hat! "Oh my God!" I took the hat from Sokka and put it on my head. "My team! Where did you find this!" I asked excitedly. Katara pointed over her shoulder.

"Over in the clearing about a mile back. That's the only thing we found though." Katara said. "Is this hat important to you in anyway?"

"Oh hell yeah. Kevan, Karma and I _love _the New Orlean Saints." I smiled as I took off the hat and looked at it.

We walked back to camp, and saw Karma and Aang staring at each other lovingly. "Uh Kev, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kevan stood up and walked with me. Once we were out of earshot, I asked him "What is with our sister?"

"I don't know. They were like that when they came back to camp." Kevan said as he gestured over his shoulder. "Do you think they did anything?"

"I don't know. But if they did, that boy is in for a lecture." I looked over Kevan's shoulder at camp. Karma and Aang were still looking at each other in that way.

Kevan looked at my head. "Oh my God! Where did you find that hat!" He pointed to the hat on my head.

"Sokka and Katara found it. They said this was all they found though. I CALL IT!" Kev snapped his fingers in a deafeated way.

"Dammit." I stepped on his foot and he howled with pain.

"Now you know how it feels."

"I don't know anything except the fact that you're my sister and that I can't kill you." He sharply inhaled and exhaled.

"Oh, quit being a baby. Their staring at us." I was right. Since Kevan howled, everyone was staring at us as though we were crazy.

"Shut up Kiara."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, here's a chapter that I hope will make up for not updating.

Zuko:Yeah. It had better. If it doesn't (lights fist with fire)

Me:Zuko put that out. There's no need to threaten the readers . . . as long as they reveiw.

Me and Zuko:(Laugh evily)

REMEMBER TO REVEIW AND NO FLAMES!

P.S.

I have decided on a sequel! It's goingto be in the South Park section, so just giving you a heads up! It going to be around a few chapters after this one, I won't give an estimate, 'cause _I _don't even know!

SAINTFAN OUT:)

P.S.S.

hello siblings. glad to see you  
**hallo Geschwister froh, Sie zu sehen**

Kiara, we have a proposition for you  
**Kiara, haben wir eine Angelegenheit für Sie**

And what's that?  
**Und was ist das?**

You can come with us, only if HE doesn't capture Aang for the Firelord  
**Sie können mit uns kommen, nur, wenn ER nicht Aang für das Firelord gefangennimmt**

deal  
**Abkommen**


	12. A kidnap and a rescue

Okay then! Let us begn this new chapter! Oh, another important author's note at the bottom so be sure to stick around okay?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They've been gone for a while now." Kiara said as she paced next to the fire. "Somethings wrong. Something went wrong. OOH I SWEAR TO GOD IF THEY'RE DOING SOMETHING THEY WILL BOTH BE INCINERATED!" She muttered to herself. She was worried because Karma and Aang had left about 40 minutes ago to explore more.

Mathew stood up. "She's right. Two preteens wouldn't be out this long. Even if they would, it's not like they could."

"Why's that?" Kiara stopped her pacing and looked at him.

"Well, it's not like they could because you'd question them all you could."

"Good point." Kiara looked in the direction they left in. "I'm going to go look for them. Kevan, you're coming too."

Kevan looked up. "All right." he airbended up from his spot. "Hey, I could get used to this!"

But, just as they were going to go search for the missing party, Aang came rushing up to them. "KarmellasbeencapturedbyZhao! Wehavetogosavehernow!"

"Whoa, Aang take a deep breath and tell us what happened." Kevan calmed him down and Aang took a deep breath andexplained what happened.

"While me and karma were walking around, Someone came up from behind us and knocked us out. When I came to, Karma wasn't with me anymore, So I ran back here."

"HA! I TOLD YOU GUYS SOMETHING WAS WRONG! . . . . . . . . . . . . WHAT!" Kiara blinked. She was so pissed off that she didn't have anything to say. She turned and walked away from the crowd around Aang.

"Kiara?" Kevan walked up to her and turned her to face him. Her eyes held fire within. He let her go.

"That bastard is going down." She said as the fire grew larger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karma sat trembling in the prison cell she was in. "My brother and sister will be here any minute. I know they will." She rocked back and forth in a feetle position.

An unlocking sound filled the room she was in; a guard came in. Karma went into the fighting position despite the fact that she was scared out of her wits. "It's okay, I'm a friend." He took off hishelmet and it showed a boy about eighteen. "I was taken here against my will too."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Karma said feircely. She wasn't one to be fooled.

"Would I really lie to a ten year-old?"

"I'm eleven, and how would I know?" She held her ground.

"If I really would've had a reason to hurt you I would've by now." He sat down next to her. "By the way, my name's Roxas. I know I don't look like a Roxas, but hey, tell that to my parents."

Karma went out of the fighting stance and sat down again. "Do you think my brother and sister will save me soon?"

"Of course. If they're anything like you, they're possibly making a plan right now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now since we have no plans whatever, let's just wing it okay?" Everyone nodded at Kiara's plan. "Alright, since Zhao's on a ship, we need to hijack one."

We went into town and searched for an empty ship on the dock. "HEY GUYS! I FOUND ONE!" Sokka shouted. Kiara, Kevan, Mathew, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Iroh ran to the ship he was pointing at.

The ship was deserted. Nobody home at all. "Alright, everyone aboard. Kevan you navigate the ships course. Hopefully, for Zhao's sake, He hasn't done anything stupid with my little sister." Kiara gave out orders and everyone followed.

She turned to look out at sea once they pulled out of the dock. "We're coming Karma, don't worry."

AN:Okay, I WAS going to end the chapter here, but then it would be too short for me. So here ya go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then when I was six, Kiara made me sit on a spinning chair and she spun me around, right. Once she stopped, I barfed all over her new new shirt!" Karma laughed with Roxas as she told him one of her childhood memories. "Man that pissed my parents off."

"I know what you mean. When I was like nine or something, I brought home a saber-tooth moose-lion cub and my parents yelled at me until their voices were sore. I was in so much trouble with the cub's mother too." Roxas chuckled at his memory.

"Agni we got in so much trouble when we were younger, didn't we?"

"Yup."

But just as Karma was going to tell him another memory, Another unlocking sound filled the room. "Oh crap. I'm in trouble, I shouldn't be here." Roxas ducked under the bench in the cell and hid.

"Why the hell do you have me here!" He heard Karma shout.

"Your sister's ship is next to ours, we'll have to put on a show for her." Zhao said, comepletely ignoring her question.

"What do you mean by - Oh no you don't! Let me go you perverted bastard! LET ME GO!"

That was all Roxas heard before he heard the door slam shut. He got up from under the bed.

"I'd better help."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara snarled at the ship next to theirs. Kevan and Mathew were standing on either side of her. "Just tell us what to do Kiara." Mathew said.

Zhao came out of the ship, dragging Karma out with him. Zhao smirked at Kiara. He grabbed the struggling girl by the shoulders and forced his lips upon hers.

Kiara stood frozen at the sight. Zhao was KISSING her little sister. The fire in her eyes raged. "Kill him," She pointed at Zhao who had just released the now crying girl, "and bring back the girl. Now." She snapped her fingers and the boys went into action.

Kevan and Mathew leaped over the side of the ship and landed on the other ship. Kevan airbended Karma onto the other ship and Kiara caught her. "Oh Karmella!" Kiara said as she embraced her crying sister. "What did that bastard do to you?"

"Just what you saw. That doesn't count as my first kiss does it?"

"No. I would never let a man as ugly as him take your first kiss." Kiara smiled and Karma smiled back."You know, Aang is really worried about you, why don't you go check up on him?" Karma grinned and hugged her sister even tighter and left.

As soon as the younger girl left, Kiara leapt to the other ship. She landed on her feet and looked at the sight before her. Zhao was a mess: His nose was bleeding, his jaw was out of place, which Mathew just roughly fixed, his clothes were all burnt - probubly from all his flames that Kevan rebounded with an air sheild - and more importantly, he was restrained by Kevan and Mathew. He had no way to get out.

Just as Kiara had lit her fist and was going to give the finishing blow, Roxas ran up on deck. "Roxas! Get these bafoons off of me and kill her!" Zhao ordered. He was slapped upside the head three times. Once from Mathew and twice from Kevan. Kevan slapped him for Kiara.

"No. Zhao you've treated me like shit ever since you pulled me from my family. Now I guess the tables have turned." Roxas went up to Kiara and lit his fist too. "Need assistance?"

"If you're going to kill him, the more the deadlier." Kiara grinned evily at Zhao and her and Roxas pulled back their fists.

That's all Zhao knew from that moment on. For all eternity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karmella walked through the halls of the ship as she searched for Aang. Katara's room, Zuko's room, Kiara's room, Kevan's room, Mathew's room,

then she found him.

He was sitting on his bed, staring down at his feet. "Why did I let her get captured? It's all my fault." He continued to scold himself.

Karma stopped him before he called himself a bad word. "You know, my sister wouldn't allow you to call yourself that." Aang looked up and stared at her.

"KARMA!" He shouted as he ran and hugged her. She giggled as he spinned them around. "Let me guess, your brother and sister saved you before _the unthinkable _happened right? Yes? Please say yes!" Aang shook her very slightly.

"Yes, she did. Don't worry about it. I'm saving my virginity until my wedding night, so don't worry about it."

"Well that's almost a good five years, so you will have to wait for a while."

"Well, actually, my birthday's in like, a week. So only about four years and a week then huh?"

"I guess."

They were just about to kiss when -

BAM!

They fell to the ground away from each other. "what just happened?" Aang asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, let's go find out."

They went on deck hand-in-hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Lilo, I know we left you but no need to get all angry at us." Kiara tried to coax the dragon, but was failing miserably.

_NO! YOU GUYS got to kill Zhao and I DIDN'T!WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!_

"Lilo, the only reason why you didn't get to kill the bastard is because you would've burned him to a crisp! And you probubly would burned Matt and Kev too!"

_Point taken. BUT - _

"No buts!" Kiara sighed. There's always got to becomplications!

"Kiara, what happened?" The teen turned around and saw her sister an the Avatar looking confused.

"i could ask you the same thing." Kiara's eyes traveled down to their locked hands. they both looked down and let go, blushing like radishes. "Anyway, Lilo and Appa arrived and Lilo is upset because she says she had no part in killing Zhao."

Zuko came down from the helm and noticed the two animals. "I wondered what the big bam was." He looked at Kiara. "Now where to?"

Her reply was simple : "To the North Pole to find Aang and Katara a waterbending teacher."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:THAT WAS ONE LONG-ASS CHAPTER WASN'T IT!

Zuko:Will you stop shouting? I was sleeping(Yawns widely)

Me:(Whispers) oh sorry.

Zuko:Alright then. (Yawns and leaves)

Me: (As soon as he leaves) ALRIGHT REMEMBER TO REVEIW AND NO FLAMES!

Zuko: SAINTFAN! SHUTUP!

Me:WHY DON'T YOU COME IN HERE AND MAKE ME PUNK! Oh wait a minute, I forgot the important authors note!

IMPORTANT AN : I watched 'South Park the movie: Bigger Longer and uncut' and I had a revolation! NEW PLANS ENTIRELY!

So anyway, One of the OC's will be goth, one will be a happy jolly soul, and the other will be a normal child. Guess which one is which and you will get A COOKIE! YAY FOR COOKIES!

Zuko:SHUT UP IN THERE WILL YA!

Me:Fine.I'd better go anyway. BYE MY LOYAL FANS!(Waves bye)


	13. uh, unnamed chappie

Okay, I hope you guys forgive my previous chapter. I'm truely sorry about it but PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!(Hides under nearest table and sheilds self from all the bazookas and M16s)

So here's a chapter before I get killed. Oh and you all know I don't own anything, right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, it's been two weeks and _still _no sign of the north pole?" Aang asked as he played Pai-Sho with Iroh. "Shouldn't we have been there by now?" He made a move and looked at the ships driver.

Kiara turned her head from the wheel. "Don't ask me, I don't have a compass." She frowned at the boy before turning back to steering. "It's not like I know what I'm doing."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Aang shouted as he stood up.

"I was kidding! Sheesh you need to calm down okay! Winter's not even over yet so why are you freaking out?"

"I don't know! It's been stressful lately." Aang sat back down and made a move on the board.

"You sure you're up to the game then young one?" Iroh asked the boy.

"I'm fine. I just need to relax." Aang sighed.

"Must be hard for a twelve year-old huh?" Kevan walked in and watched the game.

"Yeah it is. But I get by."

"How?" Kiara turned her head again.

"Great friends."

"Aww shucks. It's nothing." Kiara turned back to the sea, blushing slightly.

"Yeah man. We're here for ya." Kevan wrapped an arm around Aang's shoulders and pat his back. He let go and poked him to go for his turn.

Mathew came in and took over steering for Kiara. "Any signs of life yet?"

"No. Not yet." Kiara sighed as she lefted the area and went to her room. But before she comepletely left she heard Aang shout "Ha! I win again!"

As soon as she left, Mathew asked, "Kevan is she always so moody?"

"She isn't moody, just misunderstood." Kevan replied as he and Aang switched spots for Pai-Sho. "Just like our sister. Speaking of Karma, where is she?"

"In her room. Last time I checked she was sleeping. Poor child." Iroh sighed before he moved another peice. "She has had a tough few weeks."

"Yes she has. I'm going to go check on her." Aang airbended up and left the room.

"Don't do anything stupid though! Or anything you'll regret!" Kevan shouted after him.

"I won't!" Aang called back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara layed on her bed, thinking about her life. About her parents; about her siblings; about Zuko;

and about her life before she came into this world.

About all her friends. Last she heard from them was when her bff Camille(nicknamed Cappy because she always wore a hat) became an older sibling to a little girl. Kiara smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Two little girls were playing Go Fish in a waiting room at the hospital. Both were about ten years old. "Cappy," One asked as she picked up a card, "You know, in about an hour or so you can join the club of being an older sibling?" _

_"Yes Kiara," Cappy replied, fixing her black cap."You've been telling me that ever since I told you my mom was going to have a baby."_

_"So! I'm excited for you. Can't a girl be excited for her bff?"_

_"I guess."_

_Then, a nurse came in. She went up to Kiara's mom and told her something in a whisper that the girls couldn't hear. The nurse looked down at the girls and motioned for them to follow her. "Which one of you is the new sibling?" She asked._

_"I am." Cappy said._

_"Well, I'm very happy for you then." She smiled at them and stopped at a giant window. "Your little sister is third from the left." She pointed at a small pink bed. _

_In little letters, the name said:Rachel._

_End Flashback_

She was jolted from her flashback as the ship gave a huge jolt that knocked her off the bed! "What the hell!" She shouted. She got up from the floor and stomped angrily on deck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once on deck, Kiara scowled and shouted, "What the hell is going on here!" She noticed a ship next to theirs and went to the side of the ship. "Hey! Who in the HELL do you think you are!" She yelled.

"I am Princess Azula! Who do you think you are!" A girl shouted from the other ship. "And more importantly, why on Earth are you with my brother?"

"None of your beeswax! My business is my business!" Kiara shouted again. She felt a sharp poke on her shoulder and her arm went limp. "What the - ?" But before she could ask, she felt more pokes on her other arm. That arm went limp too.

"That's it!" She did a matrix flip and landed behind the person who was poking her. It was another girl. She was wearing all pink. Kiara kicked the girl and she fell forwards.

"Mai, your turn!" The girl shouted and Kiara rose an eyebrow.

An small little arrow was shot at her feet. Kiara backed up as more shots were fired. "I COULD USE SOME HELP OUT HERE!" She shouted as a girl in a black dress landed in front of her.

"What the hell is going on!" Zuko, Mathew, and Sokka rushed out. "AZULA!" Zuko growled and ran to help Kiara before going to take on his sister.

"I'll take the firebender, you take flexigirl over there." Sokka told Mathew. He nodded and went to go and face the girl knowns as Ty Lee, as Sokka went to face Azula.

Sokka shouted a battle cry as he ran to face Azula. "YAAAAAHHHH!" But he was stopped when she grabbed his spear and poked him with it. He fell back and rubbed his head.

"You know," She bent down to face him, "if we weren't mortal enemies, I would think you're pretty cute." She pinched his cheek and he pushed her hand away.

"I don't take compliments from firebenders!" He growled as he stood up. He had a small red spot on his forehead from where the spear poked him, but he ignored it. "But, sadly, the feeling is mutual."

"Aw that's so sweet." She sent a bolt of lightning at him. Sokka screeched and dodged it.

"HEY!" He shouted. The lightning flew right passed him. "I thought you said I was cute!"

"I did," Azula sent more lightning at him, "but that doesn't mean that we're not enemies."

Sokka dodged all of the lightning and threw his boomerang at her. Azula moved her head about three inches. The boomerang flew right past her. She smirked. "Cute trick. But, sadly, I'm better than that." She sent more lightning at him.

He dodged it once again. "So you obviously don't know a boomerang when you see one then." She rose an eyebrow at the boy.

"What are yo - ?" She was stopped as something sharp hit her on the back of her head. "OW!" She shouted as she rubbed her head.

Sokka grabbed the boomerang from midair. "THAT'S FROM THE WATERTRIBE!" He shouted happily.

"Oh you think you're so cute don't you?" She asked him. He nodded. "Well you're not. GIRLS!" Azula snapped her fingers and Mai and Ty Lee stopped fighting. "LET'S LEAVE!" The girls jumped up and landed next to Azula.

Once she was gone, everyone looked around. Kiara had gotten feeling back in one of her arms and was moving her shoulder in a circular motion; Mathew had a lovestruck look on his face, staring in the direction Ty Lee had left in; and Zuko was panting slightly and had a bloody lip.

"Okay, why did she choose NOW to attack us?" Kiara asked.

"My sister is crazy. You never know what she's going to do next." Zuko said.

Then Kiara felt an air current behind her. She looked to her right and saw her brother. "I saw the whole thing. I'm sorry I couldn't help, but I was steering the ship." Kevan said.

"Yeah well, you didn't miss much, except Sokka was trying to flirt with Azula!" Kiara teased Sokka.

"I WAS NOT!" Sokka blushed.

"_Oui vous étiez, je pourriez vous entendre deux par mille de distance_." Kiara used French to cofuse Sokka.

Kevan understood her though. "_Apparemment j'ai manqué un bon moment de chantage_"

"_Oui, il était également plus drôle que la merde_" They both started to laugh. Hard. Everyone stared at them like they were freaks.

"Oh, sorry. We were having a moment. If you want to find out what we said, ask a french person. Which is highly impossible since we're in a different world." Kiara thought for a minute.

Just as Kiara started to think, the four missing people turned up. "What happened?" Katara asked.

"Yes, I heard all this commotion, I almost spilt my tea." Iroh pulled out a tea cup from his sleeves.

Karma and Aang didn't say anything. Their hands were locked. Their eyes were wide, as if they were scared. "I've never seen that much violence in my life. And I have an abusive father." Karma said softly.

"Dad just abused mom. He never abused us. Well, once we turned thirteen, we were no longer 'special' to him." Kiara used air quotes.

"Yup, I've still got the scar to prove it." Kevan lifted his bangs and it showed a small scar on his eyebrow. "That was from the time when he used his belt on us. Remember Kiara?"

"Yes. But that scar wasn't from dad's belt; the scar you got from dad's belt is somewhere else on you. Remeber?"

"Oh yeah! That's right! Then what's this scar from?" He pointed to his forehead.

"From that dumbass Canadian war." Kiara grinned. Her cousins best friend's mother had started that war.

"Do you think that Mrs. Broflovski still has a grudge against them?" Kevan asked his sister.

"I don't know. It was almost eight years now, I think she forgot about it."

"Wait, wait wait back-up." Mathew interrupted their conversation, "Are you taking about Sheila Broflovski? _THE _Sheila Broflovski? The beoch who started that Canadian war?"

"Yes. You know her?" Kiara rose an eyebrow.

"SHE'S MY MOM'S BEST FRIEND!"

"Oh so you _do _know her."

"Yes. I do. But I'm not proud of it at all."

The Avatar characters and Karma were all staring at them like they were nuts. Kiara looked at her little sister.

"Oh that's right, Karma was three during this whole war. She made friends with Ike."

Karma remembered the small Canadian boy. "Not my fault he had a crush on me." She grumbled, un-locking her hands with Aang as she crossed her arms. "Why did he like me anyway?"

"Becuase you were the only one who would play with him while he was in the attic during the war. He thought you liked him, so he liked you too."

Aang paled as he looked at the girl next to him. "So, was he your first crush?"

Karma looked at him. " Three things wrong with your thought: 1. I was two years older than him and still am; 2. I only played with him because no one else would and 3. if I did, Kiara would question Ike to Hell and back, and Ike would just babble and that would set Kiara off on a rage because, well, I don't know, she just would."

"I do not go on rages for no reason." Kiara said under her breath. "I go on rages for perfect reasons."

"Remember when Kenny spontainiously conbusted? You were pissed for weeks on end."

"Ah, but that is a reason." Everyone was silent at Kiara's point.

"She has a point." Iroh said, storking his beard.

"But who in the world are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"Some of our old friends. Remember when we had to go get the Mole and he gave me a smoke for being cute?" Kiara asked her brother.

"I think he liked you Kiara." Kevan nudged her playfully.

"He did not. He was just being a smartass." Kiara blushed slightly.

"Hey! I'm still here ya know!" Zuko went up to Kiara and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I still care!"

"I know. I'll always know that, and don't think I won't." Kiara smiled up at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Zuko smiled down at her.

Iroh smiled to himself. _Finally my nefew is happy._

"Well, we only have a few more weeks of winter left. We'd better start heading to the north pole again." Sokka broke the happy mood. Everyone groaned but went back to their jobs. Well, Sokka did anyway. Once he was in the helmsman's coop, he said to himself,

"I can't beleive I've fallen for a firebending princess."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN : I _was _going to end the chapter here, but, I decided against it. I have no idea why.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara went to her room and flopped down on her bed. She just realized how much she missed her home, her family, (Not her dad though :D) and most of all,

her cousin, Stanley Marsh.

Okay, she knew she hadn't seen him in at least eight years, but she missed him every day since she moved away.

There was a knock on her door and she jerked away from her thoughts. She stood and went to unlock her door. She hadn't remembered locking it when she came in. Anyway, she opened the door and lips meet hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned slightly as Zuko closed the door behind him without breaking the kiss.

"You know, I forgot the feeling of your lips on mine." He told her.

"Really? Well, we've got to refresh your memory then don't we?" Kiara had a mischevious glint in her eye. She pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him.

"Kiara, we aren't going to - "

"No. I'm going to be a virgin until I'm married thank you very much. Now shut up and kiss me."

"You are so mean to me."

"And you know you love it." Kiara pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Zuko moaned as she prodded his lips with her tongue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevan sighed. He had his arms around Katara's waist and was staring out at the night sky. "Isn't it beautiful?" Katara asked him. he snapped himself out of his day-dream and answered her.

"Yes. Just like you." He nuzzled his face into her neck. She giggled and leaned back into his embrace. "And just think, if _this _sight is beautiful, then imagine what _my _world stars are like."

"All stars are the same in every world."

"Ah, but we're technically from different _universes_ as well. So, actually, they aren't."

"That's what I like about you, you're so smart." Katara turned and stared at Kevan. "And you're not a bad kisser either." She pulled him down and kissed him.

They pulled apart and sighed. Life couldn't get better than this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karma sighed. She was trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She didn't know why either. She always went to bed at nine, but somehow she couldn't tonight. Something was wrong. Something was going to happen.

But she didn't know what.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:YAY! NEW CHAPPIE IN!

Zuko: SHUT UP WILL YOU! It's ten-thirty and I'm tired.(Yawns widely)

Me:Sorry. My bad.

Kevan:Eh he's just cranky because he can't become hyper again.

Zuko:It's her fault not mine!

Me:Yeah it was _my _fault wasn't it? It was _my _fault you had some of my 'Smarties'?

Zuko:Yes.

Kevan:Well since they're arguing, I'll do the ending:

SOUTH PARK NOR AVATAR ARE SAINTFAN'S!

Remember to reveiw and no flames!(That means YOU Zuko's Flamethrower)  
SaintFan:)

P.S.  
Yes you were, I could hear you two a mile away.  
_Oui vous étiez, je pourriez vous entendre deux par mille de distance_

Apparently I missed a good blackmail moment  
_Apparemment j'ai manqué un bon moment de chantage_

_Oui, il était également plus drôle que la merde_  
Yes, it also was funnier than shit


	14. before epilouge epilouge chapter

Since I'm impatient to get this story over with, here's the next chapter.

Okay, you know that nothing is mine right? Right? Good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karma awoke the next morning to a shout of "OKAY EVERYBODY OFF THE SHIP WE NEED TO RESUPPLY!". No doubt from her sister. Always giving out commands.

She got out of bed and stretched. She yawned slightly as a knock sounded on her door. "Sis, time to wake up." Kevan said. He opened the door.

"I know. Kiara woke me up. What time did you guys get up anyway?" Karma asked him as they walked off the ship. "It's like, eight AM."

"We got up at seven thirty. It's an older sibling thing." Kevan said.

"How is it an older sibling thing?"

"Becuase when older siblings become older siblings, the younger siblings always fuss early in the morning, and you always happened to fuss at seven thirty." Kevan explained.

"Oh." Karma was silent the rest of the walk to the deck.

"Okay, the only reason why we stopped is to get supplies, nothing stupid or unnessesary, got it?" Kiara asked the people around her. They gathered around because they were still a little groggy and some didn't know what to do. The people nodded and they left the ship.

"Why did we have to get up so early?" Katara asked Mathew.

"I don't know. When I first met Kiara, it was the first day of seventh grade and she was there an hour before the first bell rang. And it rang at about eight fifty." Mathew raised his arms high above his head and lowered them to his sides. "That's what I hated about her. Always so peppy and cheerful."

Just as Kevan and Karma were going to leave the ship, Kiara stepped in front of them. "And where, prey tell, do you think you're going?" She asked them.

"To go get supplies?" Kevan said.

"Nope, you two are coming with me to go for a walk on the beach. When was the last time we went for a walk on the beach?"

"That's right, you can't answer me can you?" Kiara turned around after motioning them to walk with her. "Just come on. If you don't like it you can go with them."

Kevan and Karma looked at each other, shrugged, and followed their sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three siblings sat on the beach, staring at the ocean, content with the calm silence. But, the silence started to get annoying, so Kiara broke it. "Life doesn't get much better than this does it guys?"

"I don't know Kiara, I really don't." Kevan said as he layed down.

"Don't fall asleep, remember what happened the last time that happened?" Karma said as Kiara layed down as well.

"Aw come on Karma, we aren't going to fall - " But a loud snore from Kevan told her other wise. "Oh brilli . . .ant." Kiara yawned widely as she layed back down again.

"Kiara, Kevan wake . . . . . . up." Karma fell asleep before she could protest them falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, in the market,**

Zuko looked around, his uncle chatting with Mathew next to him. Eventhough he hated Mathew, he started to get used to him. He didn't know _why _though. Maybe he was just turning into his uncle or something, he didn't know.

He stopped at a small stand that sold weapons. "Hello there young man." He turned to the shopkeeper. "Looking for something? For a friend maybe?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm just browsing." He continued to look around. He looked at the swords, bows and arrows, knives, spears, boomerangs, everything in the store. He came across a dagger; he thought that Kiara might like it, as a gift.

He went to the shopkeeper and asked him how much it was. "Twenty silver peices." He said. "But you can get it ingraved for ten more." Zuko thought for a minute. He fished in his pocket and took out thirty silver peices. The shopkeeper handed him a sheet of paper and something to write with. Zuko scratched something down and handed it to him.

The shopkeeper took it and read it. He rose his eyebrows and chuckled. "Oh, so it's for a girlfriend eh?" He asked. Zuko scowled and jerked a nod. "Well, in that case," He handed Zuko five silver peices back. "it's only twenty-five." He winked and left.

The man came out half an hour later with the dagger in a holder. He handed it to Zuko. "Here you go. A dagger for your girlfriend. And tell her I said hi." Zuko ignored his last sentence and left the shop without another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko walked down the beach on search for his girlfriend. He found her with her brother and sister laying on the shore with their eyes closed. He ran over to them and clutched the dagger with his right hand.

Once he was there, he took Kiara's hand and placed the dagger in it. She exhaled and clutched it to her heart. Zuko froze, thinking that she was going to wake up. But she just rolled over and sighed in her sleep. He un-froze and looked at the girl beneath him. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear before leaving:

"I love you, Kiara."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara shifted in her sleep. She felt funny for some reason. Like something was wrong. She was having a bad nightmare.

_Nightmare_

_James stood hovering over her and Kevan, a belt in his hands. He was going to 'punish' them for getting a B- on their last test. Whenever they got a grade lower than an A on anything, they were punished._

_"You two didn't study did you?" He asked them with false sweetness. "Why not? Oh that's right, you WERE BUSY IN SOUTH PARK WITH YOUR STUPID RELATIVES!" He snapped the belt and the twins cringed._

_A white light flashed in Kiara's eyes, but didn't bother doing anything about it, thinking that she was seeing things._

_James raised the whip high above his head. "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me." He said before he brought the whip down upon the two trembling thirteen year-olds._

_End nightmare_

Kiara awoke with a start. She was sweating and panting. She felt her face and wiped off her sweat, when she noticed something. A dagger was in her right hand. She rose an eyebrow and took it out of its holder. In chinese calligraphy it said :

_I love you and I always will Kiara, remember that.  
-Zuko_

Kiara smiled and held back her tears of happiness. He loved her, just as she loved him. She stood up and was about to wake up her brother and sister to walk back to the ship, when she realized something. The ship was gone! She looked around, so was the forest!

She looked down and kicked her brothers side softly. "What Kiara?" He groggily asked her as he sat up. "I was having a good dream." He rubbed his eyes as she woke up Karma.

"Karma, Karma! Wake up!" Kiara said as she woke up her sister.

"What what?" Karma instantly sat up, looking around with groggy eyes. She rubbed them and yawned.

"Why did you wake us up Kiara?" Kevan asked his sister. She pointed in the direction opposite the beach. "Oh my God." He whispered as he stood up, all sleep thoughts leaving him.

"What do you . . guys . . . see?" Karma turned and slowly stood up. Kiara nodded.

"Guys. . . we're home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, I _was _going to make this the chapter before the epilouge, but decided to make it one long "before epilouge/epilouge" chapter!

Now beginning with the epilouge!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys. . . we're home." Kiara told her brother and sister. She clutched the dagger with her life as she ran toward her house, her brother and sister following close behind.

Once they were in the house, they dropped to their knees and kissed the carpet. But once they realized what they were doing, they quickly stood up. "Um, want to see if dad did anything to our rooms?" Kiara asked she walked out of their living room and went down the hall.

"Yeah, why not." Kevan went to his room, while Karma went to her room as well. All was calm until -

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream sounded through the house, followed by a thump. Kevan and Karma ran out of their rooms and saw Kiara passed out in the doorway of her room.They looked in and gasped.

The room was PINK!

"Why would our _dad _do something like _this_?" Karma asked as she searched the room for any trace of a note, a recording, anything left from their dad. She spotted a small envelope corner from under Kiara's new pink bed. "Hey guys I found something!" Karma shouted as she bent down and picked it up.

Kevan slapped Kiara for the third time, trying to wake her up. "Really, bring it over." He slapped her once more before her eyes started to flutter open.

"Wow, I have a headache." Kiara groaned as she sat up. "How many times did you slap me?" She asked as Karma sat next to her, letter in her hand.

"Four times. Sheesh girl when you faint you faint!" Kevan joked. Kiara punched him on the arm playfully before turning her attention to the girl beside her.

"It says, 'To Kiara, Kevan, and Karmella Martinez' it says it's from . . . " Karma's eyes widened.

"Who's it from?" Kiara took the note from her sister and read where it was from.

It was from South Park, Colorado.

"Hey, Aunt Sharon sent us a letter!" Kiara turned around the envelope and opened it.It read:

_Dear my neices and nephew,_

_You haven't been answering my letters, but I will at least try once more before stopping all together._

_Your father payed me a visit about a week ago. He asked if I knew where you were. I didn't and he was pissed! He shouted "I WILL FIND YOU YOU DAMN STUPID KIDS!" And left muttering angrily to himself. Stan asked me what was up his ass. I told him I didn't know. _

_Anyway, Stan turned Sixteen yesterday! I threw him the biggest bash ever! I wish you could've been there. He even asked, "Where are my cousins?" I didn't answer him. It would've broken his heart._

_Well, I'm wasting ink, so I better let you go._

_Miss you much,  
you aunt Sharon_

_P.S.  
If you're ever in South Park, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you need to_.

Kiara, Kevan, and Karma all looked at each other. They all stood up simultaneously and picked up a backpack from their closets. They stuffed a spare change of clothes, some money, a book, somthing important to them (Kiara her dagger, Kevan his poket knife, and Karma her doll), a game (as in gameboy, GBA, GBA SP, etc.), and a hat. Hey, you never can have too many hats!

They came out of their rooms and headed out their door. They went to the town and Kiara stuck out her thumb. A cab pulled up and they all got in it. "Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"The airport." Kiara replied. The siblings looked at each other.

"Time to pay our aunt a visit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: AND FINALLY THIS FIC IS DONE!

Zuko: HEY! WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO PUT US (points to everyone left behind) BACK IN THIS STUPID SERIES!

Me:(Calmly) In the middle. AND DON'T CALL IT STPUID YOU MEANIE! (Shakes a finger at him)

Zuko:(About to retort, but stops)

Me:That's what I thought. Anyway! For the sequel, look in the South Park, M-Romance,humor section!

REVEIW AND NO - I repeat - **_NO _**FLAMES!

SAINT-FREAKIN-FAN OUT :)

P.S.

sequel is now out in stores ;)


	15. Alternate Ending

You know, I had this idea before I made the sequel. So, I decided to make an alternate ending to this fic and post it! SO, here's the alternate ending to : "Wanna Dance?" You know the last two chapters I wanted to cut in half, but didn't? It replaces those two.

* * *

"Okay, it's been two weeks and _still _no sign of the north pole?" Aang asked as he played Pai-Sho with Iroh. "Shouldn't we have been there by now?" He made a move and looked at the ships driver. 

Kiara turned her head from the wheel. "Don't ask me, I don't have a compass." She frowned at the boy before turning back to steering. "It's not like I know what I'm doing."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Aang shouted as he stood up.

"I was kidding! Sheesh you need to calm down okay! Winter's not even over yet so why are you freaking out?"

"I don't know! It's been stressful lately." Aang sat back down and made a move on the board.

"You sure you're up to the game then young one?" Iroh asked the boy.

"I'm fine. I just need to relax." Aang sighed.

"Must be hard for a twelve year-old huh?" Kevan walked in and watched the game.

"Yeah it is. But I get by."

"How?" Kiara turned her head again.

"Great friends."

"Aww shucks. It's nothing." Kiara turned back to the sea, blushing slightly.

"Yeah man. We're here for ya." Kevan wrapped an arm around Aang's shoulders and pat his back. He let go and poked him to go for his turn.

Mathew came in and took over steering for Kiara. "Any signs of life yet?"

"No. Not yet." Kiara sighed as she left the area and went to her room. But before she comepletely left she heard Aang shout "Ha! I win again!"

As soon as she left, Mathew asked, "Kevan is she always so moody?"

"She isn't moody, just misunderstood." Kevan replied as he and Aang switched spots for Pai-Sho. "Just like our sister. Speaking of Karma, where is she?"

"In her room. Last time I checked she was sleeping. Poor child." Iroh sighed before he moved another peice. "She has had a tough few weeks."

"Yes she has. I'm going to go check on her." Aang airbended up and left the room.

"Don't do anything stupid though! Or anything you'll regret!" Kevan shouted after him.

"I won't!" Aang called back.

Kiara layed on her bed, thinking about her life. About her parents; about her siblings; about Zuko;

and about her life before she came into this world.

About all her friends. Last she heard from them was when her bff Camille(nicknamed Cappy because she always wore a hat) became an older sibling to a little girl. Kiara smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Two little girls were playing Go Fish in a waiting room at the hospital. Both were about ten years old. "Cappy," One asked as she picked up a card, "You know, in about an hour or so you can join the club of being an older sibling?" _

_"Yes Kiara," Cappy replied, fixing her black cap. "You've been telling me that ever since I told you my mom was going to have a baby."_

_"So! I'm excited for you. Can't a girl be excited for her bff?"_

_"I guess."_

_Then, a nurse came in. She went up to Kiara's mom and told her something in a whisper that the girls couldn't hear. The nurse looked down at the girls and motioned for them to follow her. "Which one of you is the new sibling?" She asked._

_"I am." Cappy said._

_"Well, I'm very happy for you then." She smiled at them and stopped at a giant window. "Your little sister is third from the left." She pointed at a small pink bed. _

_In little letters, the name said:Rachel._

_End Flashback_

She was jolted from her flashback as the ship gave a huge jolt that knocked her off the bed! "What the hell!" She shouted. She got up from the floor and stomped angrily on deck.

Once on deck, Kiara scowled and shouted, "What the hell is going on here!" She noticed a ship next to theirs and went to the side of the ship. "Hey! Who in the HELL do you think you are!" She yelled.

"I am Princess Azula! Who do you think you are!" A girl shouted from the other ship. "And more importantly, why on Earth are you with my brother?"

"None of your beeswax! My business is my business!" Kiara shouted again. She felt a sharp poke on her shoulder and her arm went limp. "What the - ?" But before she could ask, she felt more pokes on her other arm. That arm went limp too.

"That's it!" She did a matrix flip and landed behind the person who was poking her. It was another girl. She was wearing all pink. Kiara kicked the girl and she fell forwards.

"Mai, your turn!" The girl shouted and Kiara rose an eyebrow.

An small little arrow was shot at her feet. Kiara backed up as more shots were fired. "I COULD USE SOME HELP OUT HERE!" She shouted as a girl in a black dress landed in front of her.

"What the hell is going on!" Zuko, Mathew, and Sokka rushed out. "AZULA!" Zuko growled and ran to help Kiara before going to take on his sister.

"I'll take the firebender, you take flexigirl over there." Sokka told Mathew. He nodded and went to go and face the girl knowns as Ty Lee, as Sokka went to face Azula.

Sokka shouted a battle cry as he ran to face Azula. "YAAAAAHHHH!" But he was stopped when she grabbed his spear and poked him with it. He fell back and rubbed his head.

"You know," She bent down to face him, "if we weren't mortal enemies, I would think you're pretty cute." She pinched his cheek and he pushed her hand away.

"I don't take compliments from firebenders!" He growled as he stood up. He had a small red spot on his forehead from where the spear poked him, but he ignored it. "But, sadly, the feeling is mutual."

"Aw that's so sweet." She sent a bolt of lightning at him. Sokka screeched and dodged it.

"HEY!" He shouted. The lightning flew right passed him. "I thought you said I was cute!"

"I did," Azula sent more lightning at him, "but that doesn't mean that we're not enemies."

Sokka dodged all of the lightning and threw his boomerang at her. Azula moved her head about three inches. The boomerang flew right past her. She smirked. "Cute trick. But, sadly, I'm better than that." She sent more lightning at him.

He dodged it once again. "So you obviously don't know a boomerang when you see one then." She rose an eyebrow at the boy.

"What are yo - ?" She was stopped as something sharp hit her on the back of her head. "OW!" She shouted as she rubbed her head.

Sokka grabbed the boomerang from midair. "THAT'S FROM THE WATERTRIBE!" He shouted happily.

"Oh you think you're so cute don't you?" She asked him. He nodded. "Well you're not. GIRLS!" Azula snapped her fingers and Mai and Ty Lee stopped fighting. "LET'S LEAVE!" The girls jumped up and landed next to Azula.

Once she was gone, everyone looked around. Kiara had gotten feeling back in one of her arms and was moving her shoulder in a circular motion; Mathew had a lovestruck look on his face, staring in the direction Ty Lee had left in; and Zuko was panting slightly and had a bloody lip.

"Okay, why did she choose NOW to attack us?" Kiara asked.

"My sister is crazy. You never know what she's going to do next." Zuko said.

Then Kiara felt an air current behind her. She looked to her right and saw her brother. "I saw the whole thing. I'm sorry I couldn't help, but I was steering the ship." Kevan said.

"Yeah well, you didn't miss much, except Sokka was trying to flirt with Azula!" Kiara teased Sokka.

"I WAS NOT!" Sokka blushed.

"_Oui vous étiez, je pourriez vous entendre deux par mille de distance_." Kiara used French to confuse Sokka.

Kevan understood her though. "_Apparemment j'ai manqué un bon moment de chantage_."

"_Oui, il était également plus drôle que la merde._" They both started to laugh. Hard. Everyone stared at them like they were freaks.

"Oh, sorry. We were having a moment. If you want to find out what we said, ask a french person. Which is highly impossible since we're in a different world." Kiara thought for a minute.

Just as Kiara started to think, the four missing people turned up. "What happened?" Katara asked.

"Yes, I heard all this commotion, I almost spilt my tea." Iroh pulled out a tea cup from his sleeves.

Karma and Aang didn't say anything. Their hands were locked. Their eyes were wide, as if they were scared. "I've never seen that much violence in my life. And I have an abusive father." Karma said softly.

"Dad just abused mom. He never abused us. Well, once we turned thirteen, we were no longer 'special' to him." Kiara used air quotes.

"Yup, I've still got the scar to prove it." Kevan lifted his bangs and it showed a small scar on his eyebrow. "That was from the time when he used his belt on us. Remember Kiara?"

"Yeah." Kiara lifted her shirt slightly, showing a lean scar above her hip. "How long were we in the hospital for?"

"Long enough to do that damned bootcamp for PE." The twins shivered. Kevan rose a finger having an idea. "And, we missed our cousin Shelly being born."

"Goddammit!" Kiara kicked the floor. "Don't hurt me!" She ducked and covered her neck.

Kevan ignored her cowering. "Thank God we didn't miss Stan's birth." He muttered to himself, his arms crossed against his chest.

Kiara slowly stood up, her arm up in defence, taking several steps away from her twin. "Yes, but that was over eight years ago, he's probubly forgotten all about us."

"Probubly."

Everyone just looked at them as if they were insane. "Oh yeah, huh? Karmella was barely 3 years old." Kevan smiled at his sister. "My god, it's been way too long since we've seen our cousins."

"Yes, it has." Kiara sighed. "Well, let's not keep on doddling! We have to get to the North Pole and we're burning winter!"

Everyone went back to their posts and Sokka went to steer the ship. "Well, we were sent of course a little, but we can make up time." He reached the helmsman keep and pulled a few levers on the side of the steering wheel, making the ship go the smallest bit faster then it was.

"In other news," He muttered to himself, not catching anyone's attention, "I've fallen for a firebending princess. Perfect."

* * *

Kiara stared at the ceiling in her room and twiddled her thumbs on her stomach. "Well, today was a good day. We beat Zuko's sister and her girlfriends, we reminisced about the past, I feel accomplished." She nodded to herself. "Yup. Today was a good day." She buried herself underneath the covers of her bed and slowly drifted to sleep. 

Zuko was also in his room, thinking about the past day. "Well, I guess today was a good day. We beat my sister and her girlfriends, I made out with Kiara a few times, I feel accomplished." He nodded and also buried himself into his blankets. "I wonder if tomorrow will be better." He yawned and slowly closed his eyes.

But, they didn't know that the next day would change everything monumentalously.

The next morning, the two teenagers awoke at seven thirty with Kevan and Katara. As usual, it started with---

"Alright, the next port is about five miles away. Once there, we need to restock." Kiara said.

"I said five minutes, not miles, Kiara." Mathew said as he jumped down next to her. They felt a small crash. "Yup, here's shore now."

"Matt, go wake everyone else, will you? Bring them on deck." Matt rolled his eyes, but nodded and left anyway. "Alright, those of you who want to go back to bed, raise your hands." Kiara asked as everyone came out on deck.

Sokka and Aang's hands shot up. "We do." They yawned.

"Great! Then you two can keep watch for any fire nation baddies!" The boys groaned.

"You might want this." Kevan handed Sokka cup of something. "It'll keep you awake for a while." He pat his back and left to join the rest of the group.

"Everyone else, split up and get supplies. And nothing pointless, stupid or dangerous!"

"Then why the hell is Sokka still on board." Zuko muttered. Kiara jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "What?"

"Be nice." She told him. "These people are your friends now, get used to them."

"Must I?" Kiara gave him a look. "Fine."

"Thank you. Now come on, everyone else is going." She took his hand and led him off the metal ship. "Be nice, and don't do anything stupid." She warned him, before giving him a quick kiss, then following Katara to a small shop.

EVeryone was grouped together: Kiara went with Katara and Karma, Kevan stayed behind with the two looking out for the ship, and Mathew went with Zuko and Iroh.

Zuko looked around, his uncle chatting with Mathew next to him. Eventhough he hated Mathew, he started to get used to him. He didn't know _why _though. Maybe he was just turning into his uncle or something, he didn't know.

He stopped at a small stand that sold weapons. "Hello there young man." He turned to the shopkeeper. "Looking for something? For a friend maybe?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm just browsing." He continued to look around. He looked at the swords, bows and arrows, knives, spears, boomerangs, everything in the store. He came across a dagger; he thought that Kiara might like it, as a gift.

He went to the shopkeeper and asked him how much it was. "Twenty silver peices." He said. "But you can get it ingraved for ten more." Zuko thought for a minute. He fished in his pocket and took out thirty silver peices. The shopkeeper handed him a sheet of paper and something to write with. Zuko scratched something down and handed it to him.

The shopkeeper took it and read it. He rose his eyebrows and chuckled. "Oh, so it's for a girlfriend eh?" He asked. Zuko scowled and jerked a nod. "Well, in that case," He handed Zuko five silver peices back. "It's only twenty-five." He winked and left.

The man came out half an hour later with the dagger in a holder. He handed it to Zuko. "Here you go. A dagger for your girlfriend. And tell her I said hi." Zuko ignored his last sentence and left the shop without another word.

"Well, that's everything I guess." Kiara scratched the back of her neck. "Got supplies, got more food, got more crew members to join. Got more food for Lilo and Appa, I think that's good enough for this stop." She nodded her head.

Wen they all walked back to the ship, Kiara heard something in her head. _Have a good time?_ Lilo asked her, after yawning.

Kiara took some feed from one of the new crew members and tossed it to her and Appa. "Very good time." She replied as Lilo began to eat her food and Appa began sniffing it, seeing if it was good or not. "Now eat you two, you'll need your strength."

_For what?_

"Exactly." Kiara smiled and walked back onto the ship with everyone else, the new crew staring at Lilo in awe.

**THE NEXT DAY . . .**

"All hands on deck!" Kiara shouted over the rain. They were in a ferocious storm, the waves were crashing on the side of the ship and the deck was slippery already. "We need as much help as we can get!"

Then, Kiara saw Kevan staring high over her. She turned and saw a huge wave coming towards them. "Okay! We're about to be rammed! Everyone under sixteen and two minutes and over fifty get into the ship and stay there! If you're new, go with them!" Kiara ordered.

Everyone obeyed, so now Zuko and Kiara were the only ones on deck. "You go too!" Kiara told him over the rain and storm.

"No way! I'm not leaving you!" He replied, his hands cupped around his mouth.

Kiara just grasped his hand and the two teens gulped. The wave was just in front of the ship and was slowly coming down.

Kevan sat indian style with Karmella in his lap as Aang began to pace the floor in front of the door. Kevan was shaking, from both the cold and the fact that his sister was about to do something incredibly stupid. Karmella was just staring into space, scared for her sisters life.

"Why did she do that?!" Aang finally shouted.

"She wanted us to live." Kevan instinctively replied.

"But why didn't she come with us then!"

" . . . . . . I don't know." Kevan lowered his head.

Then, the ship gave a sudden lurch and everyone fell back. "What the---?" Katara asked. Then, the sounds of the storm ceased and the ship stopped rocking back and forth. "Hey, the storm stopped." She said, looking out the window.

"Good thing too, I was getting sick." Sokka said, holding his stomach.

Everyone walked out and saw the shining sun and clear skies. The deck wasn't the slightest bit wet, either. "What the hell?" Kevan whispered to himself, getting to his knees and feeli ng the deck. It was hot, as if it was never wet in the first place. "KIARA! ZUKO!" He stood up and called out.

"ZUKO!" Iroh called, looking out over the side of the ship. "KIARA!"

"They aren't here." Aang said. Everyone looked at him. "They aren't anywhere near here." He turned around and looked at the back of the ship. "Neither is Lilo." Appa yawned and looked around where he was. He groaned when he didn't see Lilo anywhere.

"Where could they possibly have gone to, though?" Karma asked, looking at Aang.

Kiara and Zuko washed up onto a shore and Lilo slithered through the water to them. _Kiara! Zuko! Answer me!_ She cried.

Kiara coughed up water. She turned onto her stomach and continued to cough up water. Once finished, she threw up all the contents of her stomach. "Too much salt." She groaned as she wiped her mouth. She looked next to her. "Hi, Lilo."

_Thank you Agni._ Lilo opened her mouth and blew smoke out of her mouth in a sigh.

Kiara turned to Zuko. "Hey!" She tried to be loud, but she almost gagged. Zuko opened his eyes and started to breath deeply. "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." Kiara told him as he sat up.

"What happened?" He asked her as she shakily stood. She helped him up with the pull of a hand.

"Warmth first, explinations later." Kiara put a closed fist to a vertical hand and began concentrating.

They were soon dry and were looking at their surroundings. "Looks like we are somewhere uncharted." Zuko said.

Kiara just redid her ponytail and turned to look behind them. Her eyes widened and she dropped her pony into the sand. "Zuko, turn around." She whispered.

He turned, seeing only a house on the road at the edge of the sand. "What's wrong with that house?" he asked her, seeing tears in her eyes.

"Zuko, that's my home. . . . . . I'm home."

* * *

Like last time, I _was_ going to end the chapter here, but decided to continue.

* * *

Kiara put her hands over her mouth, eyes watering. "Kiara, honey, are you okay?" Zuko asked her. 

"I'M HOME!" She shouted, running towards the house. He heard her chanting 'I'm home!' on her way towards the house.

_Oh, my God. This is the Human World. _Lilo thought, looking at the small house.

"Come on." Zuko jerked his head and started following his girlfriend.

Kiara almost broke the door off it's hindges, entering the house. "MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!" Then, the memories fled back to her. "Oh."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Zuko asked her.

"My home has been abandoned for a while." She walked over to the television, placing a finger to the screen, wiping off a layer of dust. "What the hell?" She picked up an envelope from on top of the entertainment center. "What is this?" She looked at the envelope. "It's from . . . . . SOUTH PARK! IT'S FROM MY AUNT AND UNCLE!" She turned it over and slit it open with her nail.

"Who are they?" Zuko asked, examining the TV.

"MY aunt Sharon and uncle Randy." She opened the letter and read it to herself.

_Kiara, Kevan, and Karmella,_

_Next week is Stan's 9th birthday! I hope you and your parents show up, it will be better than anything anyone's ever seen!_

_Over here everything's doing well, your uncle and cousin Shelly say hello, and Stan still has to meet you. But, he still says hi._

_Some of the parents hope you come by for a visit. Liane and Sheila miss you. Mrs.McCormick is asking for some help with her yard, she divorced Steve! FINALLY!_(Kiara laughed)_ I've been waiting for them to split up for a while._

_The men all miss you, they need more cheering people for the Cows. Oh God, we had another visitor, he was a Jakovasaur. His name was Jakov and he was the most annoying thing ever created by God!_

_Well, I'd better go, write back, okay?_

_Love,  
Aunt Sharon :)_

"Jesus." She sighed.

"Who?" Zuko looked up from the PS2.

"Nothing, I need paper." She looked around. But before she found paper, she found 5,000 dollars in cash in her parents room, along with another envelope. "Great, another one."

She sighed, and walked over to the bed, lifting the envelope and taking out whatever was in it. Three plane tickets were in it, along with a short message:

"Sell on Ebay for more money. I know you have Lilo."

Kiara stuck the money and plane tickets into her pockets. "Lilo!" She called, walking out of her parents room.

Yes?

"Do you know where South Park, Colorado is?"

Your mother told me. Why?

"Can we go visit my aunt and uncle?"

Well, when night falls. I don't think anyone can see a dragon every day.

"Thank you, Lilo!" She ran outside and jumped on the dragon's head in a hug. She was grinning and her eyes were closed. "You know how much I love you, right?"

_Well, I could be reminded._ The dragon grinned, showing her dagger-like teeth.

"Hey! What about me!" Kiara looked down, seeing a pouting Zuko. "Aren't you going to tell me how much you love_ me_?"

Kiara turned to look at Lilo. "Should I?"

_If you must, you must._ The dragon rolled its eyes, an exchange for shrugging

Kiara jumped off, landing in his open arms bridal style. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"No, I don't think I do." He shook his head, smirking.

"Well, let me show you." She kissed him deeply.

THAT NIGHT . . .

Kiara checked her pockets. "Money? Check. Tickets? Check." She whispered to herself. "Alright, we're ready." She walked outside and saw Zuko climbing onto Lilo. "You guys ready?"

"I'm good." He climbed onto her back.

_Come on, while I'm still awake._ Lilo yawned.

Kiara climbed onto her head. Lilo took off the ground, heading for South Park, Colorado.

* * *

So, do you like it? If you want me to post the Alternate Sequal, just leave a reveiw and tell me! 

Sanity at its worst!  
Love, Peace, Chicken Grease  
SaintFan Out:B


End file.
